The Path Through Discomfort
by HeroWorshiper
Summary: A companion piece to Dianne's "To Need or Not To Need" with grateful thanks to the original author for her delightful story, and willingness to share.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Emergency! and all the wonderful characters contained therein are the property of Universal, and Mark VII. No profit or gain will be garnered from their use. **

**Authors Note:** When I first found Emergency Fan Fiction, I happened upon a piece by **Dianne **entitled "**To Need or Not To Need**." This delightful story was humorous, yet resoundingly touching for me, and every time I go back and read it (There have been many times by now) I wish for more. Having taken the leap into Fan Fic land, I asked Dianne if I could compose a companion work using her story. With her gracious permission, I offer the following tale. There will be more than one chapter.

Reading Dianne's story "To Need or Not To Need." will provide valuable context. The original story is set immediately after the cave rescue from the "Wedsworth Townsend Act" pilot episode. My story picks up the day after Dianne's tale concludes.

**The Path **_**through**_** Discomfort**

**Chapter 1**

Johnny Gage woke slowly. Where was he? Sleepy coffee colored eyes opened to investigate his surroundings. He wasn't in his apartment. The bright drapes on the windows were not familiar to him. As wakefulness slid gently into his hazy brain, he remembered. "_I'm at Roy's house_" he thought. With a soft sigh, he closed his eyes blocking out the dim early morning light peeping around the edges of the curtains. He took another long breath, and his mind began to drift back to the events of the past few days.

Johnny recalled how two days ago he'd been injured in the rescue at that tunnel collapse. He had known those rocks falling on him would naturally have left him sore, and had summarily dismissed the nagging headache he'd felt as boulder dodging aftermath. It was beyond comprehension for Johnny that a little scraped head, and a few bruises could cause such a stir with his new, as it turned out….brothers? He hadn't really _concealed_ an injury when he hadn't whined about his physical discomforts after the rescue. You have to recognize something to conceal it, and Johnny had experienced things in life which were far more _interesting_ than these minor scrapes. To Johnny small scrapes like the ones he had from this event were really not very significant.

"These guys sure made a big deal of minute damage" he said softly to himself. "Really wasn't hurt all that bad." he said, again thinking aloud. He hadn't been trying to evade treatment; he was simply avoiding the appearance of weakness. It was self preservation in Johnny's world to cover weakness, and injury was definitely perceived as weakness. Who knew his new crewmates would expect him to come clean, as it were, and show himself in his wounded vulnerability?

Johnny didn't like feeling so weak! But then Chet Kelly had seen his cut forehead and summoned the troops. "Gawd!" he said aloud, wincing at the very uncomfortable memories of the scene that had ensued. Johnny remembered Mike Stoker and Roy unceremoniously escorting him from the locker room, through the apparatus bay and into the day room. They would have dragged him out wrapped only in a towel, if it hadn't been for Chet taking a moment to wrap him in a robe! Johnny shivered involuntarily as the memories unfolded.

Then, right there in the day room, with the entire crew present and accounted for, Roy examining Johnny's injuries: "_oh, how humiliating!_" Johnny thought, squeezing his eyes more tightly closed as he pondered the situation.

Before Johnny had been able protest, there had been the call to Rampart, followed by the order that Johnny should be transported as soon as possible. "_Incredible!" Johnny thought as he reviewed the events that came next_. He thought about Stoker leading him by the arm to the squad, then sliding in after him to block his escape. He remembered demanding they pull the squad over, and begging for them to just forget the whole thing. None of his pleas had mattered. To Rampart he had been ordered, and that's exactly where he had been taken.

Pausing briefly in his revelry, John turned onto his side, unaware of the care with which he was moving in the bed so as not to bump or strain his bruised hip. After readjusting his position, Johnny burrowed more deeply into the covers as if he could hide himself from the discomfort of the memories he was reliving.

"_They wouldn't even let me escape after the hospital ordeal should have been done!_ " the voice in his head exclaimed with silent fervor. Johnny had tried to make a hasty retreat. He'd slipped out and called for a cab to take him home to the solitary safety of his apartment. But Mike Stoker had come across the cabbie before Johnny could get out of the hospital building, and Stoker had sent the cab away. Then Roy had stormed into the exam room and thoroughly chastised Johnny for his escape attempt, right there with Mike and Dixie as onlookers! Next Roy's wife JoAnne appeared. How had she known? It had never crossed Johnny's mind that these people would care at all how he fared after a rescue. To find they were determined to make sure he was properly cared for was astoundingly stupefying, horribly _wonderful? _for Johnny.

Johnny's insides squirmed in discomfort as the memories of recent events washed over him. His mental discomfort was intense, so much so that he was driven to movement. In an attempt to avoid reviewing anymore of those fateful thoughts, or emotions Johnny quickly turned his head away from the window, toward the door that led into the hallway. The sudden movement brought an aching reminder that, indeed he likely had gotten a concussion from that rock to the noggin. A flash of pain and wave of slight dizziness found him causing a soft moan to escape his throat. "I can't believe this!" Johnny said aloud in response to the slight headache, and dizziness. With a sigh, Johnny opened his eyes…to find Roy standing quietly in the doorway, watching him intently.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Path **_**through**_** Discomfort**

**Chapter 2**

The gentle light of dawn glowing into the partially opened shade of the bedroom window woke him to morning's soft whisper. Sleepy eyes opened to a still as yet darkened room. Reaching out slightly, he felt the sleeping form of his beloved bride. He turned slowly on to his side to gaze lovingly at JoAnne's snoozing face. Her long soft lashes rested on delicate cheekbones, as if a butterfly were gently kissing her beautiful face. Today should have been a work day for Roy, and he should have been bustling around to reach Station 51 in time to start his shift, but flexing his sore ankle slightly, Roy was reminded of how he'd ended up enjoying sliding into an easy wakefulness in his own bed.

Snuggled into his cozy bed there beside his beloved wife, Roy allowed his mind to recall the previous evening. He remembered the warm camaraderie shared with his crewmates at last night's "4th of July" celebration. Humor and friendship had been enjoyed, along with food and drink, followed and surrounded by a cooling evening breeze along with the flash of assorted fireworks. The festivities had been a delightful occasion, and Roy had enjoyed the deepening of brotherly bonds he knew would be the inevitable outcome of this group of men spending relaxing evenings outside the often frantic environment of the fire station.

Roy released a deep sigh. "_Aaaahhh, life is good_" he thought. _"I have found a wonderful new group of firefighting brothers, a fine new station, and a new exciting direction for my career." _Roy couldn't help but revel in the direction his current life path seemed to be leading. How could a man not enjoy life when he could anticipate being surrounded by loving family and friends while embarking on a new, and potentially fulfilling occupational passion!

Rustling covers next to him brought Roy back to the present moment. Turning his head, he saw sleepy green eyes peering at him through the dim early morning light. Extending his arm, he reached out and drew his wife into an embrace, kissing her gently. Drawing her closer, he inhaled the sweet smell of her hair as he enveloped her in his arms. "Good morning Mrs. DeSoto" he said softly. She looked up, and they exchanged another lingering gentle kiss. "Mmmm…..mornin" JoAnne uttered the words as she savored those last moments between sleep and wakefulness. "It's pretty early Jo, why don't you go back to sleep." Roy said as he gently traced her delicate cheekbone with his softly curved fingers. "hmmm…." She moaned with sleepy contentment "sounds good" and she closed her eyes drifting back toward slumber.

Roy gazed lovingly at his wife for a few more minutes as her breathing slowed, then evened out into sleep. Yes, he thought, "_I am truly a lucky man to have such a wonderful woman sharing my life._"

It would have been perfect to just lie there next to his dozing wife, but Roy found there were pressing personal issues presently making themselves known, and he knew once he got up to take care of business, he'd be totally awake. Not wanting to disturb JoAnne's much deserved rest, Roy carefully slipped from the bed, finding one of his crutches for support, and hobbled slowly and softly into their bathroom to take care of his morning needs.

Having quietly finished in the restroom, Roy decided he would slip downstairs to have a cup of coffee, and perhaps sneak a peek to see if his house guest was awake. Testing his sprained ankle by putting a bit of weight on it informed him it wasn't quite time to do without the crutches. With a sigh, Roy carefully picked up the other crutch he'd left leaning against the wall near the bed, and employing the devices made his way slowly and quietly from the room. Glancing at his watch, he saw that it was only a little past six in the morning. Roy didn't want to wake his children, and he hoped that if Johnny were still sleeping, he'd continue to rest too. He carefully managed the crutches in one hand, and using the handrail of the staircase as support on one side, he made his way down the steps with very little sound. Once at the bottom of the stairs he hobbled softly down the hall, stopping in the open doorway of the guest room.

Roy peered into the darkened room, standing balanced mostly on one foot, leaning into the door frame. Allowing a moment for his eyes to adjust, he was finally able to see the figure in bed. At first Johnny seemed to be sleeping, lying on his back, with his arm draped over his eyes. Johnny's breathing was slow and even initially, but as Roy continued to observe, he noticed a change in respiration as the pace seemed to quicken a bit. Then as Roy watched, Johnny slid his arm from over his eyes, and turned his head toward the window. Although Roy could not see Johnny's face now, he guessed John was probably somewhere between sleep and waking, and had likely opened his eyes for a minute. Still, Roy silently stood without making his new friend aware of his presence hoping that Johnny would drift back to sleep.

Roy intended to turn and head for the kitchen and the coffee he was craving. He waited for Johnny to settle a bit back into rest so that his movements wouldn't wake Johnny. While waiting for slumber to again claim his friend, Roy couldn't help but witness John's heavy sigh, followed by mumbled words. In the silent room Roy easily comprehended Johnny's sotto voce murmur "made a big deal out of minute damage…really wasn't hurt all that bad."

"_Oh, so you're not sleeping."_ Roy mused, now intentionally focusing his attention on his friend. _"You're still fretting over being found out, aren't you?"_ Roy thought. _"Oh Johnny, how has life stolen your ability to trust? What could be so terrifying about allowing others to see, and care for you in moments of need? We are your brothers, your friends. It's our job to look out for you!" _

Roy's soundless thoughts about Johnny were interrupted briefly as he saw his new friend carefully change position in the bed. _"That hip must be bothering him"_ Roy thought. _"He probably needs another dose of his pain medication. I know he needs the sleep, but it looks like he's almost awake. Maybe he'll wake in a minute, and we can see about taking care of the pain."_

But then, for a few moments Johnny's silent sentry thought sleep would claim Johnny once again. Though Johnny's respiration hadn't deepened into sleep yet, he lay quietly, partially curled up under the covers almost fully facing away from the door. Noting a slight shiver from Johnny, Roy wondered if his friend might still be feverish. Just as Roy was about to step forward to lay a hand on Johnny's forehead to check for fever, Johnny suddenly turned his head toward the doorway. Roy saw a flash of pain cross Johnny's face and thought "_aah….so your head is still bothering you too."_

Then suddenly John's eyes snapped open…followed by his mouth upon finding Roy standing in the doorway.

Though the turmoil in John's mind was clearly visible in every body movement, Roy chose in that instant not to reveal what he'd seen. Instead he smiled at Johnny's startled gape, and softly said "Mornin Johnny. Sleep well?"

Obviously taken aback by Roy's presence, Johnny said "uuuhh….yeah…slept fine I guess."

"Head and hip still hurting you, huh." Roy gently stated.

Johnny felt his heart rate rise. Reaching up, he pinched the bridge of his nose, and closed his eyes. _"Gawd! How long has he been standing there?" _he thought.

"Long enough." Roy answered the unspoken question as if he had actually been inside John's head to hear it conceived. "Why don't you just stay put for a few minutes, o.k. I'll be right back." He said, as he turned and headed out of the room.

Johnny just starred after him in horrified silence. Inside his head he thought "_How does he do that? How did he know what I was thinking? Oh, Geeze….. now what?"_ In uncharacteristic obedience, Johnny did just lie still. He couldn't fathom a way out of the situation, and he was finding that thinking about what Roy may or may not have seen, or how long Roy had been standing there watching him…..was honestly making John's brain hurt. With a long sigh of exasperated resignation, Johnny closed his eyes waiting for what was probably inevitable.

In a few minutes, Roy re-appeared at the doorway to the bedroom. He was hobbling using only one crutch now. In his free hand was a large glass of milk and over his shoulder was slung a smallish duffle bag. Roy put the milk down on the night stand next to Johnny's bed, and proceeded to seat himself on the edge of the bed facing Johnny. Reaching over the milk, Roy flicked on a lamp. The sudden onslaught of light caused Johnny to flinch, and turn away.

"Yep, that's what I thought." Roy said.

"What!" Johnny gasped, indignation flaring now. He knew "what", but darned if he was going to admit it to Roy.

Roy rooted around in his duffle, pulling out a pen light. Seeing the object of Roy's search, Johnny frowned. Sighing he reached out and grabbed Roy's hand. "What are ya doin Roy?" John said. "I'm fine. You just turned that light on so fast, I was surprised is all."

Deftly evading John's grasp, Roy reached over and cupped Johnny's chin in his hand, turning John's head so that he was facing Roy. Clicking the pen light on, Roy looked at John….

John batted at Roy's hands in an attempt to make him stop. "What?" John said, still unwilling to concede. "I'm fine Roy." He protested exasperation evident in his tone. "Just leave me alone!"

"MmHm" Roy acknowledged while simultaneously flicking the light into Johnny's right eye.

John closed his eyes, in protest. "ouch! Stop that!"

Roy paused, his penetrating gaze fixed on Johnny's face. "John" he said, voice soft yet solid. "Look at me."

The tone of Roy's voice and the use of his given name rather than his nick name caught Johnny's attention. Roy rarely called him John! He opened his eyes, and found himself staring into the determined icy blueness of his partner's eyes. "We **are** going to do this Johnny." Roy said.

John flinched at the determination….and something else…..tenderness?...caring?...he saw in Roy's eyes. _"What the heck?"_ John said to himself inside. _"What's going on here? He cares for me? He's doing this because he cares for me? But why? He doesn't even know me? We only met a few months ago. Who is this person?"_

Roy saw the dismay fill his partner's eyes. He watched as several emotions flashed across Johnny's face. Roy saw determination, anger, indignation, and finally total confusion. And there it was….the unspoken question. It was so strong Roy could even hear the words in his own mind. _Why? Who am I to you that you would bother to struggle to take care of me, even as I thwart your attempts?_

"_Oh Johnny"_ Roy thought, his heart filling with compassion for his friend. Roy realized in that moment how hurt and truly wounded his friend must be inside, unable to have needs, bereft of the ability to allow himself to be cared for. _"Well partner, know it or not, like it or not….I have signed on to be your friend. So, we'll do this dance until you figure out I am here with you, and for you; because that's what friends do for one another."_

And so the two men sat there for a moment or an eternity, eyes locked in silent conversation. Johnny saw the compassion come into Roy's eyes, then the determination returned to those sparkling depths.

And Roy answered Johnny's silent question out loud so that both men could witness it. "Because John Gage, I am your friend, your brother."

John's hands shook slightly as he withdrew them, placing them on his lap. He stopped protesting, for the moment at least, and let Roy check him out.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Path **_**Through**_** Discomfort**

**Chapter 3**

Roy flicked the beam from his pen light into John's left eye. As with his observations of the right eye, he noticed John's pupils were reacting almost normally. Almost being the operative word. Things were still a little sluggish. "_Hmmm…not quite over that minor concussion there Junior."_ He thought.

Next Roy dug into the medical jump bag he kept at home for family emergencies and found the thermometer container, and an alcohol prep swab. Withdrawing the thermometer from its' home, Roy cleaned it with alcohol, intending to slip it into John's now silent mouth.

Eyeing Roy's actions, Johnny now couldn't contain himself and gasped "Roy!... Really, you don't have to do this. I am fine."

Roy's mouth narrowed to a thin line, and his blue eyes flashed with determination as he proffered the thermometer at John's lips. As John finished his stream of protest, Roy slipped the thermometer into the still open mouth, mindful to place it under John's tongue before clamping John's mouth closed by sliding a free hand under John's chin, and lifting to close his protesting lips. Keeping his hand in place to hold John's jaws closed, Roy then smiled warmly at his partner, and lowered his eyes to follow the second hand on his watch as it traced out the required time interval to get a good reading on the thermometer.

A low growl of frustration escaped Johnny's throat. Sighing, obviously through his nose now seeing as his mouth was currently full, Johnny rolled his eyes at his partner's smile, and settled to quietly endure having his temperature taken.

When the requisite time had elapsed, Roy removed the thin glass tube from between John's lips, and rolled it between his fingers as he held it up to the lamp light until his eyes found the thin silver line of mercury. "99.2" he said aloud, mostly for Johnny's benefit. As he spoke, Roy captured Johnny's wrist, found the pulse point, and with a quick stirn look at Johnny, Roy lowered his eyes to follow the sweep of the second hand of his watch as he counted. When a pulse rate had been noted, Roy released John's wrist, where upon the wrist's owner snached it away, and hastily slid it under the covers.

Taking a small pad and ink pen from his duffle, Roy noted the date, time and vitals he had taken. "_In for a penny, in for a pound_" he said silently to himself. Reaching into the outside pocket of his jump bag, Roy pulled out Johnny's pain medication bottle. Thrusting the bottle into Johnny's free hand, Roy said "here, read this to me." Without waiting for John to comprehend what he had asked, Roy seemingly turned his attention toward his bag and fished out his sphygmomanometer and stethoscope, while at the same time surreptitiously monitoring Johnny.

Johnny took the bottle that had been shoved at him, and looked down at the print on the label. Squinting slightly he was able to get the somewhat blurred print to come into focus. In condescendingly bored tones he read aloud "take two tablets by mouth every four to six hours as needed for pain, acetaminophen 300 mg/codeine 30 mg."

"_So, your vision is still a little blurry too I see_." Roy thought, as he wrapped the blood pressure cuff around Johnny's left arm and placed the tips of his stethoscope into his own ears. As Roy inflated the cuff, Johnny said with a testy note in his voice "you could have just asked if my vision was still blurred."

Observing the B.P. cuff's gage, Roy allowed the air to slowly seep from the cuff as he listened for the two sounds needed to obtain a reading. After obtaining a reading, Roy let the remaining air rapidly hiss from the cuff, and removing the stethoscope from his ears, jotted the numbers down on his note pad.

Looking up at his young partner who was now glaring at him, Roy raised an eyebrow and with a coy grin said "really? And what answer would you have given?" Sparkling blue eyes danced with gentle humor as Roy watched Johnny begin to squirm. "_Gotcha Junior! I know you would rather keep your physical pain a secret, and for your own good I'm not lettin that happen. So, let's see where you run to now." _

"I….uhhh…um…. I woulda told you" John sputtered defensively.

"_So busted! Gaaaaahhhh….. Roy! Please just leave me alone!"_ John pleaded silently. "_This just keeps getting worse! Geeze! Talk about up close and personal! He'd have to be in the same clothing with me to get any closer here!" _John thought ruefully. _"O.K., time for a new tactic, this just isn't working. He knows I'm not feeling well. Maybe he'll leave me be if he thinks I want to go back to sleep." _Johns desperate mind schemed_._

"I'm tired Roy." Johnny said, pulling the covers up over his head to hide from the intensity of….well everything. Roy's gentle yet intense gaze pinning him in this unnerving frailty was really close to maximum mental tolerance levels for Johnny. "Just let me go back to sleep in peace. I'll be fine in a while." Johnny said.

Roy chuckled softly. "No you don't" he said pulling the blanket away from Johnny's head. "So if you would have told me, then tell me this…..still dizzy?... Nauseous?... any ringing in your ears?" Roy asked, while reaching out to put a hand on John's abdomen to obtain a respiration rate.

Johnny instinctively pulled away when Roy's hand found his abdomen. But there would be no denying Roy, and the hand found Johnny's tummy again, remaining while Roy glanced at his wrist watch. When the number had been tallied, Roy gave his unwilling patient's tummy a gentle pat. "There, all done." he said, moving to note his reading on the notepad.

Expressive brown eyes looked up into blue eyes and Roy couldn't miss the pleading in those dark orbs. Roy sighed. "Come on Junior….you said you'd tell me how you were, but I still haven't gotten an answer to my questions. So, am I gonna have to find some sneaky way to get those answers too, or are you gonna fess up?"

With a shrug of his shoulders, and a resigned sigh Johnny said "head still hurts some, and movin quick makes me a little dizzy. Not nauseous though, and no….my ears aren't ringing."

Roy patted Johnny's leg softly, and smiled reassuringly at his friend. "O.K." he said. Reaching for the bottle of pain medicine that was lying on the bed, Roy opened it and poured two tablets into the lid. Picking up the milk glass he'd placed on the night stand earlier, Roy held it and the medication out toward Johnny. "Here, take these and I'll leave you alone for a while. It's pretty early, and you really probably could use the sleep."

Silently Johnny accepted the meds and glass of milk. He swallowed the tablets without a word, and gulped half the glass of milk before again letting his eyes meet Roy's.

"Roy….." Johnny said. He wanted to thank his partner, to let him know how difficult being on the receiving end of care was for someone like himself. He wished he could tell Roy how terrifying it was to let someone get close enough to see his weakness, his helpless need. Johnny wished in that instant that he could dare to trust someone with his stories…. But years of holding on won't give up so easily, and the words couldn't fight their way through his fortress of a wall.

Roy saw the emotions slipping across John's face. He saw in those eyes the myriad of untold stories and feelings long hidden. _"Hang in there Junior. I know this is rough for you."_ Roy thought.

Roy busied himself with stowing his medical gear in the bag. He slid the bag under the edge of Johnny's bed, and picked up Johnny's medication bottle to carry back to the kitchen for safe storage.

Again, Roy gently patted Johnny's leg. "Finish your milk Junior." he said, and picking up his crutch he rose stiffly to his feet. "Get some sleep. I'll wake you in a couple hours when breakfast is ready."

Johnny drank down the remaining milk, and looked up at Roy. "I'll take that back to the kitchen" Roy said, reaching out for the glass.

"Roy….Th..Thanks man." John said. "Guess I am not a great patient, huh"

Chuckling, Roy replied "You are trying though….right?" Then waggling his eyebrows he repeated "really trying!" Roy left a pregnant pause then to allow the pun to hang in the air.

"Ha ha ha…. You are just too funny" John responded, gratefully latching on to the humor life rope Roy had tossed.

"Go to sleep Johnny." Roy said, then he turned and left Johnny to enjoy some recuperative solitude.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Path **_**Through**_** Discomfort**

**Chapter 4**

JoAnne had been drifting in a light sleep after Roy's departure from their bedroom, as her nose detected the aroma of freshly brewed coffee, JoAnne again felt herself ascending from dream land toward wakefulness. The morning light streaming through the partially open window shade in the room indicated to JoAnne that it must be after seven already. Glancing at the clock on her bedside table, JoAnne saw that it was now 7:45, "_almost time to get up anyway_" she thought. Flipping the covers off her body, she slid across Roy's side of the bed, and swung her feet to the floor.

Walking toward the bathroom to complete her morning ritual, JoAnne's stepped over to the partially opened window shade, and opening it fully she looked outside into a perfect Southern California morning. The bright sunshine filling the air combined with the delicious smell wafting up the stairs from the kitchen elicited a moan of pleasure from JoAnne. She loved mornings! "_Mmmmm….coffee! That man of mine is terrific! He knows I'll be getting up soon. I'll bet he put on a fresh pot, just for me. I must remember to thank him properly later this evening." _she thought as a mischievous grin flicked across her lips. With that thought, JoAnne went into the bathroom to prepare herself for the day with a welcome hot shower.

Fifteen minutes later, JoAnne stepped from the bathroom, skin still damp and sweet smelling from her daybreak cleanse. She was now dressed in form fitting black knit slacks, and a long sleeved burgundy t-shirt. Though the clothing was casual, it accentuated her feminine curves in a most becoming fashion. Her green eyes and porcelain complexion were accented nicely by the deep reddish hues of her top. Glancing into the mirror of her bedroom vanity, JoAnne held one last inspection of her form before slipping on black flat soft soled shoes, and stepping out of the bedroom to greet her day.

JoAnne descended the steps, striding down the hallway toward the kitchen. Looking down the passage, she noticed a light coming from the open door of the guest room. Reaching the entryway, she peered inside. The site that met her eyes brought a tender smile to her lips. There before her lay Roy's partner, lying on his back sleeping soundly with one arm draped lightly over his eyes. JoAnne's smile grew larger as her gaze settled on Johnny's hands. She giggled softly looking at the long fingers, with delicately painted pink fingernails. JoAnne remembered the scene in her kitchen just yesterday morning. Johnny sitting under the hair dryer after his lavender dip with Jennifer painting his nails, much as she would have done with her Mother when they had their special "spa days."

Looking fondly at Johnny now, in his manicured glory, JoAnne couldn't help but reflect "_He's so sweet."_ She couldn't imagine many men who would have sat still for such a feminine activity. Even Roy would have lovingly declined his daughter's attempts at polishing his nails. Yet John had sat under the hair dryer, in JoAnne's pink robe and allowed Jennifer to play beauty shop. He had worn the pink nail polish all through the evening, (JoAnne suspected) just so that Jennifer's feelings would be protected. John would likely take some teasing from his firehouse buddies for the nail polish he had sported throughout the festivities, but it hadn't seemed to matter to Johnny as long as Jennifer had been pleased. With another soft smile, JoAnne turned from the doorway and walked back the direction she had come now directing her path to the guest bathroom instead of the kitchen as she'd originally intended.

Once JoAnne reached the bathroom, she rummaged in the linen cupboard until she had found the objects of her search. She took the nail polish remover, some cotton balls and a hand towel with her as she headed back to de-manicure their sleeping house guest. Stepping up beside the bed, JoAnne folded the small towel in half, and laid it on the bedside table. After depositing the finger nail polish remover and cotton balls on the protective towel, JoAnne removed the lid from the acetone, and moistened a cotton ball with the liquid. Gently, she reached out and picked up the hand lying beside John's leg, and began to clean the pink polish from his fingers. When the task was accomplished on the first hand, she discarded the now pink mass of wet cotton and picked up another puff of white to complete her mission. After wetting the second cotton ball, JoAnne gently grasped the fingers of the hand that were hanging from the arm draped across Johnny's face and began to clear away the evidence of yesterday's beauty experience. As she worked on this hand, she saw John's nose twitching from the smell of the acetone. Her job almost complete, she felt the hand she'd been holding pull away, and sleepy dark eyes gazed at her from under drooping lids.

"Good morning sleepy head" JoAnne murmured as she retrieved the hand, and continued her task. "Hey…was' goin on?" Johnny slurred again attempting to free his hand from her grasp. "Oh, nothing to be concerned about Johnny. Just relax and go back to sleep. I figured you might be tired of this nail polish, so I've removed it for you." JoAnne said to the obviously out of it man. "sss..o.k…" he slurred again, and his lids slid closed as sleep reclaimed him.

Her mission accomplished, JoAnne gathered up the paraphernalia she'd employed, flipped off the bedside lamp and retreated from the room, silently closing the door as she left. She discarded the damp cotton balls, deposited the towel in the hamper and put the acetone back into the cupboard before leaving the bathroom, walking in the direction of the kitchen and what smelled like a delicious cup of coffee.

In the kitchen, Roy had already enjoyed some coffee and the morning paper. He had indeed fixed a fresh pot in anticipation of JoAnne's arrival, and now he sat at the kitchen table with his sprained ankle propped on a chair, waiting for her to appear. When she walked into the room, Roy's eyes roved approvingly over her lovely form. Spotting his appraising and appreciative gaze, JoAnne came over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him lightly on the top of his head. "Morning Jo. Made a fresh pot of coffee for you." Roy said, looking up into her green eyes. Placing a soft kiss on his waiting lips, JoAnne smiled and strolled over to the pot with a "thought you might have." tossed back over her shoulder. Taking a cup from the cabinet, JoAnne filled it with coffee, and eased back to the table to sit down with her husband. Before sitting, she looked into his cup, and noticing it was not quite full she retrieved the pot and topped it off. "Thanks babe" Roy said, taking a sip if his freshly warmed beverage.

They sat together in companionable silence sipping coffee for several minutes. JoAnne broke the silence saying "I stopped by the guest room and checked in on our company. He was zonked out of his gourd, sleeping with the light on! Is he all right Roy?"

Roy chuckled lightly and said: "well, I'm probably to blame for that."

"Oh?" she said, arching a manicured delicate brow while eyeing her husband inquisitively.

Sipping his coffee again Roy nodded saying "When I came down just after six, I found him not quite asleep. He was pretty obviously uncomfortable, and I checked him out and then got him to take his pain meds. Must'a forgotten to turn off the lamp when I left the room."

After another sip Roy said "I guess he's o.k., though I'm pretty sure he's still suffering the effects of the concussion. Not like he'd volunteer that information or anything. He does still have a low grade fever too. Thought I might call Dr Brackett later and see if there's anything to worry about."

"Sounds like a good idea." JoAnne said smiling at her husband. It was fairly obvious that Roy was feeling protective of his new partner and JoAnne felt that same protectiveness in her own spirit. She wasn't quite sure what it was about this young man that made her want to take care of him, but seeing her husband settle into the same groove was all the validation JoAnne needed for her sisterly feelings toward Johnny Gage to begin taking root in her heart.

After sipping her own coffee for a moment JoAnne began to realize that keeping Johnny down long enough for his body to heal might be a challenge. Looking at her husband she said: "Roy, considering how anxious Johnny was to leave yesterday morning, I'm not sure we are going to be able to get him to stay long enough for you to make that call to Dr. Brackett."

"Good point." Roy said. "We'll give it a good try though, 'cause I have no intention of letting Johnny leave alone when he and I both know he's still having problems with that concussion."

"Problems?" JoAnne inquired with a worried look. "What are you saying Roy? What problems are we talking about here? I thought he just had a headache."

"No Jo, he's still getting dizzy and his vision hasn't quite cleared up." Roy said, then after another sip of his hot coffee he added "he has no business driving, and I'm gonna make darned sure he doesn't get behind the wheel before I am convinced he's o.k."

JoAnne sat thoughtfully for a few minutes, then suddenly she smiled brightly and looking at her husband she said "hey, I'll make lasagna for dinner this evening. If we can't hold Johnny captive to get him to stay here another night, maybe we can tempt him with the promise of a home cooked meal." With her plan now made, JoAnne got up from the table to check the cupboard and fridge for the needed ingredients to set the scheme in motion. When she had assured herself she had everything she needed, she set about attending to the more immediate issue of cooking breakfast.

About an hour later, a breakfast of French toast and sausage links was ready to be served. JoAnne handed Roy plates and flatware so that he could set the table while she went upstairs to wake the children. Roy acknowledged her request, and then let JoAnne know that he would finish his task, and then he would go check on Johnny.

"I'm not sure how long it'll take. I want to get another set of vitals, and last time he was rather feisty. Takes longer when I have to fight him. If we haven't made it to the table when you are ready to eat, you guys just start without us, o.k." Roy said.

JoAnne smiled in agreement as she walked up the stairs.

After getting the table ready for breakfast, Roy grabbed his crutches, and made his way to the guest room.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Path **_**Through**_** Discomfort**

**Chapter 5**

Opening the guest room door, Roy found Johnny still sleeping soundly. The room was considerably lighter now than it had been in the early morning, and Roy could see well enough without turning on the lamp. As quietly as possible Roy slipped into the room and carefully sat down on the bedside. First, Roy gently laid the back of his hand on Johnny's forehead. "_Still a little warm there Junior."_ he thought. Reaching for the pulse point on John's wrist, Roy felt the slow steady rhythm, and instinctively glancing at his watch he easily got a quick count. _"Not too bad."_ he thought. Reaching under the bed, he slid the medic bag out and slipped his cuff and stethoscope from inside. Skillfully, he made short work of getting the reading, and put the B.P. cuff back in the bag. But with mounting concern over John's continued fever, Roy wanted a chance to listen to Johnny's lungs so he laid the stethoscope aside on the nightstand for the time being. Next he obtained a quick respiration rate, and noted the vitals on the pad he had used earlier. Fishing the thermometer from the bag, he cleaned it and shook the mercury down. Slipping it into Johnny's sleeping mouth; he held it in place as he looked down at his watch to make a note of the time. Lifting his gaze from his timepiece, he found himself looking into drowsy deep brown eyes.

Roy smiled warmly saying a soft "just getting a quick set of vitals." to his partner. "Almost done here, just give me one more minute." he commented looking back at his watch. Slipping the thermometer out, he held it so that the light coming in around the drapes would illuminate the sliver of mercury. _"99 even. Darn and that's with the acetaminophen too!"_ he thought. Frowning, Roy noted the temperature on the notepad.

As Roy completed his task, Johnny observed him. Seeing Roy's frown Johnny wondered aloud "what'd it say? ….. Ya look worried."

"You're running a low grade fever. It's probably nothing, but I'd like to keep an eye on you for a while longer." Roy said.

"Wanna go home Roy….. Don't wanna overstay my welcome." John said.

"As if!" Roy said, with a small note of exasperation creeping into his voice. "It'll be a heck of a lot easier for me to keep an eye on you here than at your place, what with this sprained ankle of mine slowing me down and all."

" 'm fine Roy. Ya don't have to take care of me." Johnny groggily protested.

"You are not fine, and I know I don't have to take care of you. It's my choice, and it's already been made. So get used to it." Roy said firmly. He reached into his med kit one more time, withdrawing the dreaded pen light, and supplies for replacing Johnny's bandage.

Johnny saw it coming. He closed his eyes while turning his head away from Roy and groaned. He hated that inane light! Knowing there would be no peace until Roy was satisfied; Johnny turned his head back toward his waiting partner, and prepared for the searing white beam to penetrate his brain. Sighing he said "go ahead, get it over with."

Grinning at Johnny's antics, Roy quickly checked John's eyes. "Still a little sluggish there partner." he said.

"uuuugh…." Johnny moaned, sitting up. He stiffly and slowly began to attempt to untangle himself from the bed covers in preparation for getting out of bed.

Looking at Roy, who was sitting right where he wanted to move his legs, Johnny cocked an eyebrow and said "do ya mind?" Then Johnny looked pointedly toward the hallway, in the direction of the bathroom.

"Aaah." Roy said, nodding his understanding. Rising stiffly, he moved away from the bed to allow John to stand.

Johnny slowly swung his legs over the side of the bed with a little groan of pain.

"Hip still bothering you?" Roy questioned.

Sighing John replied "yeah, a little. This stinks too cause I'm still pretty doped up from those stupid pills you gave me earlier." Slowly Johnny got up from the edge of the bed. The room swam a little, and he stood motionless giving himself a chance to balance. "Damn!" he cursed under his breath.

Roy reached to steady his friend saying "well, I was gonna ask you if you were dizzy, but I can see the answer to that one."

After getting his balance, Johnny shuffled past Roy toward the door. He couldn't help but notice his personal bathroom buddy followed closely behind him. Reaching the bathroom door, Johnny looked back at his partner, cocked his eyebrow and said "I can take it from here."

"I'm sure you can, but you won't mind if I wait out here just in case, right?" Roy said.

"Would it matter?" John said, turning to go in.

"No, just bein polite is all." Roy quipped, and leaned against the wall outside the door.

When John finished taking care of his morning needs, he came out of the bathroom not surprised to find Roy was still standing very near the bathroom door.

"Come on back to the bedroom and let me change your bandage, and then let's get some breakfast." Roy said.

Johnny just nodded, and shuffled past Roy to go sit on the edge of the bed.

Coming into the room, Roy stepped over, and opened the drapes, allowing the morning sun to drastically brighten the room.

Even with his back to the window, the change in lighting levels caused Johnny to flinch. He sighed heavily and voicing his displeasure he said "I hate this Roy! I'm sorry I'm here burdening you and your family, and I hate having you see me like this."

Sinking into the chair beside the bed, Roy looked at his friend. "You are not burdening us Johnny. We want you here. Neither Jo nor I would have been able to relax knowing you were hurt, and alone. We have the space, and you are not only welcome to stay with us, we insist on it! I am being totally honest with you."

Johnny turned his head to look into his partner's eyes. Roy wasn't smiling, but rather he appeared to be very serious, and looking into those crystal blue pools, Johnny couldn't miss the sincerity. _"He really means it! Why? Why would they care? I just don't get it!"_ he thought. John shook his head, as if by doing so he could clear away the confusion. All he accomplished with his smooth move was a flash of pain, and again he felt a little dizzy. He sighed again heavily.

Roy watched the confusion engulf Johnny. Standing, he made his way over to the bed, and sat down next to his friend. Leaning over slightly, Roy bumped his shoulder into Johnny's. When Johnny looked over at him Roy smiled and said "oh, and when I said we insist you stay, I really meant _**that**_ too. Jo has a lasagna feast planned for this evening, and we really do want you to stay. Besides, your Rover is still at the station, and as long as your vision is blurred, and you are dizzy I'm not letting you get behind the wheel. So, I guess you're sort of stuck with us."

Johnny's mouth fell open in dismay. He didn't know what to say. Normally, Johnny didn't appreciate having others handle him in the fashion Roy was now so obviously employing. But, Johnny did truthfully feel pretty rotten, and he didn't know how to relay the information without sounding what Johnny would have considered weak and whiney. Somehow Roy seemed to realize Johnny's predicament, and seemed determined Johnny should stop and take notice of Johnny's situation as well. Johnny didn't understand why Roy would go to such trouble for him. _"I just don't get him!"_ Johnny thought with a slight shaking of his head. _"How do I get myself in to these situations?" _he mused.

Roy stood then, and began to clean and dress Johnny's stitched head. As he was concluding the procedure, Roy looked down at his partner. "Junior" he said softly. Johnny looked up, and the two men's eyes met. "One more thing, you need to be honest with me too." Roy said. "It's all I ask in return for my friendship. Deal?"

"Honest?" John said raising his eyebrows. "Exactly what do ya mean by honest?" he evaded, the emotional squirming beginning again within him.

Roy sat down next to Johnny, facing him so their eyes were only inches apart. "Stop hiding from me." he softly and firmly said. Then, as if sensing Johnny's worst fear Roy continued speaking "I won't ever intentionally hurt you Johnny."

Johnny's eyes widened. "_How could Roy know my most secret fear? Is he guessing? No...? Oh geeze! Could he see? How does he know?"_ John's mind whirled in a frenzy now. He felt a flash of absolute terror, and rising panic made his heart race. Gulping, he sat there for what seemed an interminable moment or hour..., captured in his discomfort by those unyielding blue eyes.

"When things get tough, and I need you to tell me what's going on, you need to be honest with me, and I'll pledge to be honest with you too no matter how hard it might be." Roy said, refusing to let Johnny off the hook. "Deal?"

"_But what if it's bad? What if I'm afraid, or hurt? What if you're angry with me? What if you decide you don't want me anymore either? What if….._" Johnny's mind searched for his out. But all he could find were those blue eyes, and the enormity of what was being offered.

Roy saw Johnny begin to squirm. He knew Johnny was extremely uncomfortable, but felt in his soul that his friend needed someone to insist Johnny allow himself to be seen honestly and openly. _"Come on Junior, you can do it. Just take one step forward." _Roy coaxed in his mind.

After an eternity it seemed, Johnny swallowed hard and spoke. "O..O.K. D Deal."

"Yeah?" Roy said. "Really? And he raised an eyebrow questioningly._ "O.K. Junior, time for a little practice. Stay with me"_ Roy thought. Then Roy softly demanded "Show me. ...Now."

An involuntary gasp escaped Johnny's lips. "What do you mean?" John asked, seeming confused.

Still refusing to break eye contact Roy said "Remember our deal?" Johnny nodded affirmatively. "O.K. then" Roy countered. "Now, honestly tell me, how do you feel?"

_"What? Surely he isn't asking me to ...surrender to the helpless weakness? aaaaahhhh! And I am supposed to let him see me there? Oh boy! Did I really agree to this? What was I thinking? Idiot, idiot..._" John's mind screamed_. _Johnny physically recoiled, turning his eyes away from Roy. "ah ah ah" Roy said, gently taking Johnny's chin in his hands and turning his friend's face so that they were again making eye contact. "You have to look at me John." Roy said, releasing John's chin.

When Roy looked into Johnny's deep brown eyes again, he saw the hurt child looking back at him. Fear no…..terror ….then longing…..and hope?... reached out of those coffee colored depths.

For a long moment, there was stillness. The two men sat there, eyes locked in silent conversation. Brown eyes pleading, blue ones comforting.

After what seemed an eternity, Johnny took a deep shuddering breath and softly spoke. "I feel awful Roy. My head hurts, my hip's killin me, and I feel pretty…well, (actually physically squirming in his seat now)…exposed….ya know….vulnerable." Then John held his breath, waiting.

Roy's smiled, and reached out to put his hand on Johnny's shoulder. "That's it Junior. Your getting it. And yes John, I **do** know how hard letting me see you in pain was for you." he said. "Now we are in this together."

John's breath, which he had been holding, escaped in a long audible sigh.

There was a long silence then as both men settled into this new place. One man proud of the other's giant step forward, and the other terrified he might be about to step unwittingly off some invisible cliff from which there would be no return.

Hearing sounds of breakfast already in progress, Roy snapped them back to the present moment. "Hungry?" he inquired.

"Yeah, starved, now that you mention it." John said.

Standing up from the bedside, Roy reached for the stethoscope he had left on the night stand. He put it around his neck and said "JoAnne made French toast and sausages."

"Sounds good." Johnny said eyeing the medical instrument around Roy's neck. With an eyebrow cocked, and eyes pointedly directed now at the stethoscope he quipped "new fashion statement? Or were you planning on using that thing again?"

Roy grinned and picked up the instrument putting the ear pieces in his ears. Taking the business end in his hands, he leaned over and placed it on Johnny's chest. "Breathe for me" he instructed as without preamble they launched into a quick pneumonia check.

When Roy was satisfied, he took the stethoscope off and laid it on the night stand again. "Chest sounds clear Johnny." He said, offering a hand to his seated partner, he helped him to his feet. "Come on, let's get something to eat." Roy said, leading the way out of the bedroom.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Path **_**Through**_** Discomfort**

**Chapter 6**

Johnny and Roy stepped into the DeSoto kitchen and were at once met with the sweet sounds of children laughing, mingled comfortably with smells of warm syrup, sausage and the crusty goodness of French toast. Johnny's tummy grumbled loudly as his mouth watered anticipating the tastes that would surely belong to those smells. "Well good morning to you Johnny." JoAnne said, merriment twinkling in her emerald eyes. "Sounds like someone's hungry."

Johnny's cheeks flamed with a blush, and he looked down at his shoeless feet in embarrassment. JoAnne couldn't help but giggle in response to such timid shyness. She stood up from her chair, walked over to the slender dark headed man and draping her right arm around his waist, she embraced him in a warm side hug as she reached out with her left hand and patted his flat belly. "Come on Johnny" she said smiling welcomingly at him. "Sit down and let's feed you before that tummy of yours gets tired of waiting for food and begins to eye your ribs." Then looking at Roy; "Roy William, sit down. You shouldn't be standing on that ankle, remember?" And she raised her eyebrow in an "_I'm the boss. You'd better do what I am telling you." l_ook, followed by a quick conspiratorial wink.

"Yeah Daddy" Jennifer chimed in. "You're s'posed to be resting your hurt foot like Mama says."

Spreading his hand across his chest, a mock look of innocence on his face, Roy hobbled to a chair saying "Yes mam, right away mam." He plunked himself down in his place at the table, obviously comfortable with JoAnne's attentive care, and teasing tone which he knew were calculated to at once put Johnny at ease and inform Roy of her insistence Roy should also know someone was watching to insure his injuries were attended.

Chris, who had been shoveling French toast dripping with syrup into his mouth, watched his parent's interaction, grinning broadly. When he'd finished his bite of toast, he looked at his mother in a convincing imitation of his father and said "Mom, you want me to get Dad a chair so we can prop his ankle up. He's supposed to keep his sprain elevated so it'll stop swelling."

Chris's imitation of Roy was uncannily credible and humorous causing Johnny to dissolve into helpless giggles. After the last few intense minutes Johnny had spent under Roy's concentrated care, the comic relief was a welcome release, and Johnny guffawed unable to contain himself.

JoAnne had now escorted their guest to a chair at the table and was encouraging him to sit by placing her hands on his shoulders and pushing his body down into the seat. Looking over at her son she very seriously intoned her approval of his suggestion, and directed her own steps to the oven to retrieve the breakfast she had been keeping warm for the men. Soon plates piled with golden brown French toast, and juicy sausage links appeared on the table. Cups of coffee were poured and icy cold orange juice appeared fresh from the fridge.

"Come on boys, don't be shy. Dig in" JoAnne commanded as she returned to her seat and picked up her own fork to resume enjoying breakfast.

JoAnne and Roy exchanged a meaningful glance across the table. _Mission accomplished! _Roy raised his coffee cup in silent salute to JoAnne, and she nodded to him, a sneaky grin decorating her face.

The loving banter of the DeSoto family, coupled with a delicious meal soothed Johnny's frazzled spirit, and he began to relax into the easy warmth of the families presence. As he ate, Johnny chatted easily with the DeSoto children. He discussed camping and hiking with Chris, and charmed Jennifer into a blush with compliments and engaging repartee. Both children seemed at ease with their new uncle, and Johnny's effortless style of relating to the children obviously made them feel special and valued.

When massive amounts of food had been consumed, and pallets were sated, the adults sat back to enjoy coffee and children were dismissed to wash hands and dress for the day.

"JoAnne, that was an incredible breakfast." Johnny said, leaning back in his chair patting his belly with satisfaction.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." she said.

The trio sat peacefully around the table for a few moments reveling in the warm glow of carbohydrates coursing through their system.

JoAnne broke the silence when, observing Johnny's scruffy hair and wrinkled jammies she suggested it might be a good idea for Johnny to freshen up. "You boys sit here and enjoy your coffee for a few minutes. I'm going to run upstairs and find Johnny some sweats and a t-shirt to change in to." And without allowing opportunity for discussion she got up from her chair and left the kitchen.

Johnny rubbed sleepy eyes, running long fingers through dark hair. "Yeah, I could use a shower." he said.

"Hmmmm….not so sure that's a good idea." Roy said. "You still need to keep those stitches dry, and slipping in the shower is a real possibility."

"Roy, I'm just not a bath person." Johnny said with some irritation. "Besides, after yesterday's little adventure, I'd rather chance the shower than drowning in lavender bubbles."

Sighing, Roy conceded. "All right, but we'll need to cover your stitches to keep them dry. I think I might have an occlusive dressing in my kit that'll do the trick." A satisfactory plan now in place, both men rose from the table, and directed their path to the bedroom for Roy to cover Johnny's stitches.

Returning from upstairs with sweats and cotton t-shirt in hand, JoAnne found Johnny and Roy in the guest bedroom as Roy was securing the waterproof dressing on Johnny's head. Handing Johnny the clean clothes, JoAnne told him to leave his dirty clothes in the bathroom hamper. "Put your boxers in too. You'll just have to go commando until I get them laundered." She said in a matter of fact tone. "There's a disposable razor in the bathroom drawer, and you'll find shaving cream under the counter." Then she turned on her heel, and disappeared out of the bedroom leaving Johnny gaping, and Roy grinning.

"Is she always like this?" Johnny said, looking up at Roy.

Roy chuckled, and nodded his head in affirmation. "Jo is the oldest child in a large family. She practically raised her little brothers. She runs a tight ship."

"Yeah but…..commando?" John said, his askance expression belying the surprise he was experiencing at the blunt manner in which JoAnne had just indicated he shouldn't bother to wear underwear with the sweat pants she'd brought.

Roy laughed out loud at his partner's reaction to JoAnne. "She does have a point you know." Roy said, still chuckling. " I remember my Mother always telling me to make sure I had on clean underwear when I left the house just in case I ended up at the hospital, and the jury is still out today on how things are going to go. It's best to be prepared, don't you think?"

"Huh?" Johnny said, first with confusion followed by realization and finally surprise. "Wait just a darned minute! I am **not** planning to end up at the hospital today!"

"We'll see." Roy remarked dryly.

"Ro-oy!" John protested. "I'm fine, really."

"So you've mentioned." Roy replied. "But your pesky vitals keep telling another story, and in a few minutes I plan to give Dr. Brackett a call. It sounded to me yesterday like he wanted some follow up if your fever wasn't gone, and your pupil reactions hadn't returned to normal. Last time I checked, both were still an issue."

Johnny jumped to his feet in outrage. He intended to protest, but the the sudden movement hurt his bruised hip then the room swam and he swayed attempting to balance himself. Roy quickly reached out to steady his young friend. With one brow on the rise he directed his intense gaze at Johnny inquisitively remarking "You were saying…?"

"Got up too fast is all." John defended snatching his arm from Roy's assistive grasp as he attempted to sidestep Roy walking toward the door, and the promised shower.

Roy picked the sweats and t-shirt up from the bed, and holding them out to John said: "forget something?" But rather than wait for John to come to him, Roy hobbled over to his friend depositing the garments in John's outstretched hand. John turned, and strode in the direction of the bathroom. Roy followed, a not too discreet three or four paces behind.

Stopping just outside the bathroom door, Johnny turned to Roy saying "I really don't need company in the bathroom. I'll be careful, and I promise I'll call if I need help."

"You won't have to." Roy said in a matter of fact tone. "Get on in to the shower, and leave the door unlocked. I'll come in and sit on the toilet while you shower. When you are ready to get out I'll hand you a towel, and we'll make sure you get out of the tub safely. When I am sure you're o.k., I'll leave you to the rest of your morning routine."

Johnny expelled a long hiss of air, frustration evident on his face. But, eyeing Roy's determined facial expression John knew if he wanted to shower, today it would be with a guardian.

"Hey, it doesn't have to be me." Roy said, one corner of his mouth quirked up. " I can go in and clean the kitchen. Jo would probably be happy to stand watch instead."

Johnny glumly dropped his head, shoulders sagging in defeat. Sighing heavily he said "It's o.k., I'd rather have you. Besides, you need to sit and rest your ankle anyway."

Awkward as it might have been to have company in the bathroom; the shower was a welcome delight. The warm water soothed Johnny's sore muscles and aching hip. Roy had been careful to preserve Johnny's dignity throughout the process, not even offering conversation during the experience save a small reminder not to have the water too hot. When John was clean, and refreshed, Roy had slipped a large soft towel around the end of the shower curtain allowing Johnny to drape his slender waist before stepping from the slick bath tub. True to his word, once John set foot on dry ground, Roy departed the bathroom leaving Johnny to finishing getting ready.

Leaving Johnny to accomplish his remaining morning hygiene tasks, Roy found his way to the kitchen where JoAnne was cleaning up the morning dishes. Stepping up behind his wife, Roy enfolded her in his arms, and kissed her lightly on the neck. "Mmmm Mrs. DeSoto, have I mentioned how much I love you?" he said. She turned her head, and looking over her shoulder they shared a brief kiss. "I love you too Roy, but as I recall you were supposed to be resting your ankle?" He sighed, and hobbled to a kitchen chair, dragging the telephone with him. Plopping down in a seat, he picked up the phone and dialed the number to Rampart.

The shower had done wonders for Johnny's morale. His muscles though sore, had relaxed some. The throbbing headache he hadn't bothered to mention to Roy had decreased slightly, and he felt much better than he had in a couple of days. Completing his grooming tasks, Johnny dressed in the clothes JoAnne had provided, and padded back into the bedroom. He could hear the sounds off soft conversation in the kitchen, and decided he would sit down on the bed and relax for a few minutes.

Gazing out the window in the room, Johnny could see two small black birds squabbling over a seed. He watched as they flitted and pecked, one chirping angrily while the other snatched the prize and flew away. A lazy bumble bee buzzed past the window as a gentle wind swept through leaves from an overhanging branch. Sparkling blue Southern California skies shone over head… and Johnny drifted off to sleep, warm and well fed, cared for like he hadn't been in far longer than he cared to admit.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Path **_**Through**_** Discomfort**

**Chapter 7**

_Blue skies glistened above, streaks of cloud colored by the rising sun floated lazily on warm currents of air. Dawn arrived in a profusion of brilliant splendor and all of nature awakened to begin life anew after night's chilling lonely darkness. A large majestic eagle soared through the bright promise of morning's new beginning; its feathered wings outstretched surrendering to the support of invisible winds. _

_Johnny saw his feet carefully traversing the narrow rocky passage high atop primeval scarred granite stone. One misstep would surely hurl him from his precarious path to the rock incrusted depths of the canyon below. Carefully he navigated over boulders, small stones and scrub brush littering the twisted path he had chosen. Feet sliding on small gravel, he struggled to maintain balance. Thorny brambles scraped the traveler's body; ancient stones lodged in his pathway hindering progress. His tired bruised body ached for comfort, yet his steps never faltered. Straining muscles burned, his head throbbed. He pressed on determined to get through._

_Treacherous terrain now began to give way to a somewhat wider pathway. Where there had been boulders before, now only small stones and assorted potholes littered the trail. He slowed to a stop, eyeing his surroundings. The eagle seemed to call to him from the breezes where it swooped and dipped in sweet abandon. He closed his eyes, lifting his face as the morning sun rose warming the cold earth he had known. Arms outstretched, Johnny felt his spirit unfurl as if he could join the majestic eagle in her sunrise voyage_

"_Uuughf….! What was that taste?" _Johnny opened his eyes to see Roy's countenance. Kind blue eyes looked into his. As his senses began to return he felt the smooth glass tube in his mouth, and smelled the alcohol. "mmmmmmff….." he moaned, with displeasure.

"Almost done Junior." Roy's voice said, and he felt a warm hand slip under his jaw.

Johnny closed his eyes, waiting for his release. When he felt Roy remove the thermometer from his mouth, Johnny opened his eyes once again.

"You're temp is 99.8." Roy said, shaking his head.

"Gaah! Can't a guy sleep in this place without waking up to **you**!" Johnny complained. "You worry too much Roy. I'm gonna be fine."

"Mmmhmm…." Roy said, reaching for his penlight." Placing a hand on John's forehead, Roy quickly checked pupil reactions. As he performed the check Roy thought "_darned right you're gonna be fine, I'll make sure of it."_

John moved uneasily in the bed, noticing that he'd stiffened up from lying around after the warmth of the shower. The vicious beam of laser like light clawing its way into his head through his hapless eyes only reminded him his head hurt, and he noticed his chest felt a bit tight now that he was more fully awake. "What time is it?" He inquired, with some vague hope he'd be able to motivate his overprotective partner to stop with the physical check.

Roy, who had been making notations on his handy dandy little note pad, now glanced at his wristwatch saying "3:30."

Turning to Johnny now, Roy scooted himself down on the edge of the bed and said "I need you to sit up for me, o.k.?" Though phrased as a question, Johnny could tell he'd received a directive. Sighing, he began to disengage himself from the bed clothes someone must have draped across him. Once freed from the constricting fabric he swung his long legs around to dangle off the edge of the bed. Roy stood, and engaging the earpieces of the stethoscope Johnny realized only now Roy had been already wearing, Roy began to listen to Johnny's lungs. Following several instructions for deep breathing, Roy concluded his task, and wrapping his stethoscope up into a bundle he said "you're a little congested too Johnny."

Depositing himself on the edge of the mattress alongside Johnny, Roy eyed his friend and inquired "have you ever had pneumonia?"

Johnny's glum look, sagging shoulders and heavy sigh answered the question even before he could say a soft "yeah."

"O.K. Johnny." Roy said, rising from his seat. "Come on, let's get some lunch for you, then you can take your medication. It's a little past time for another dose, but you need to eat first."

"Ro-oy! I don't need that stuff." John whined. He hated the way pain medication made him feel. Somehow being sore was far more preferable for Johnny. After all, he only had a few bruises, and his head really didn't hurt all that bed. True, he was keenly aware of his bruised hip, but Johnny's opinion of bruises had something to do with endurance.

Roy could see the tension lines etched in the corners of Johnny's eyes, and across his forehead. The twitching muscles in Johnny's jaw at every shift of his hips, or any sudden movement of his head were impossible to miss. It was fairly obvious to Roy that Johnny, despite his denial, was indeed in significant pain.

"We can argue about it later Johnny," Roy said, a tone of exasperation apparent in his voice. "Regardless of whether you end up taking your meds, you still need to eat. Breakfast was almost six hours ago." And Roy turned, gesturing with his hand for Johnny to follow him from the room.

JoAnne had prepared chicken quesadillias for lunch, and a plate of the cheese and chicken filled tortillas had been wrapped in foil and placed in the oven for Johnny. Entering the kitchen, Johnny spied Jo at the stove top, busily beginning the promised lasagna. Stirring her pot of ground meat, she turned to greet the men as they entered the room. "Did you have a good nap Johnny?" she enquired as she continued her meal preparation.

"Yeah, slept great… Didn't mean to sleep at all… Must 'a been tired I guess." Johnny said as he found a place at the table and sat, with elbows leaning on the tabletop.

Roy took the warmed plate of food JoAnne had prepared for Johnny from the oven. Walking back to the table with food in hand, Roy studied Johnny's posture noting the tense shoulders, clenched jaw and the idle hand rubbing at John's temple near the line of sutures. Reaching over Johnny's shoulder, Roy sat the dish on the table in front of Johnny, and as his hand came up from releasing the dish, he gently disengaged Johnny's hand from its pain relieving duties saying "stop that. You'll tear your sutures." Roy turned then and strode back to the refrigerator to get a glass of iced tea for himself, and one of milk for Johnny.

Sighing heavily, John eyed his partner's retreating back with irritation. But the smell of chicken and cheese drew his attention, and his stomach rumbled causing him to return his awareness to the table where a plate now awaited his consideration. With a shrug, he picked up one of the tortilla triangles, and took a hearty bite. The ooey-gooey goodness elicited a moan of pleasure from the young paramedic, and without bothering to swallow he offered his compliments to the chef. "Ooohhh Jo! These are fantastic!" He exclaimed chewing happily.

Roy reached the table with his liquid burdens, and deposited the glass of milk in front of Johnny. The iced tea Roy placed near the chair he had used earlier while enjoying lunch with Jo and the kids. Instead of sitting at the table, Roy turned, and walked back to the fridge, where unseen by Johnny who was sitting with his back to the stove and fridge, Roy retrieved Johnny's mediation bottle from the cabinet above the fridge. Rather than turn back to give John his meds, Roy directed his gaze to JoAnne who had now twisted her body around to look at Johnny in response to his compliment.

Jo caught her husband's eye, and a silent message was exchanged between the pair. Roy simply held up the bottle to her, gestured with his eyes back at Johnny, and raising his eyebrows shook his head negatively. Jo's response was immediate. She set her lips into a determined line, snatched the bottle from Roy's hand, and opening the bottle, she poured two tablets out into her palm. Now striding across the kitchen JoAnne was speaking to Johnny. She said "Thanks Johnny, I'm glad you are enjoying them. It's such a simple dish, and easy to keep warm in case someone doesn't make it to meals on time." When she ended her remarks, she was standing just behind Johnny.

"Here Johnny, it's time for you to take your meds." She said, while picking up his left hand and dropping the tablets in to it. Roy had followed his wife back to the table, and was in the process of seating himself. Swallowing the bite he was chewing, Johnny opened his mouth to protest as he looked up into JoAnne's green eyes. "I don't….." was all he managed to get out before she stopped him with a no-nonsense shake of her head. "John Gage" she said, determination leaping like a ferocious tiger from her flashing green eyes, "take your medication." Johnny looked from JoAnne to Roy as if to ask for Roy's help in defense. Roy only shrugged and said "you're on your own Pal. I'm with her on this one."

"But I don't…." he again began, only to be cut off by Jo's glare. She raised an eyebrow, and crossed her arms over her chest as she stood beside him, obviously waiting for and expecting his compliance.

Johnny looked down distastefully at the tablets in his hand, then back to Jo. He looked at Roy, who bore an expression of smug victory now. Johnny knew he'd been had, and worse yet feared there wasn't a thing he could do about it, and probably hadn't been from the beginning. Defeated, he meekly plopped the pills into his mouth, and swallowed them with a gulp of milk. "Don't like the way these things make me feel." He grumbled under his breath, like a small child who'd been chastised by its mother but insisteded on getting the last word.

JoAnne smiled down sympathetically at him now, and reached out rubbing small soothing circles on his back. "I know you don't Johnny." She said kindly. "But you need to give your body some relief from the pain so it can heal…We want you to feel better, and like it or not taking medicine is part of the process to get you feeling better." And she turned and strolled back toward the sizzling pan she had abandoned on the stovetop.

Johnny glared accusingly at Roy who merely raised an eyebrow in a gesture of unrepentant smugness. The argument had been over before it had begun Johnny realized. Sighing again Johnny raised both his hands in silent surrender, and knowing he would feel the effects of the drugs soon he turned his attention back to his meal while he was awake to enjoy it.

After a few moments of quiet munching and sipping, Roy said "I spoke with Dr. Brackett a while ago."

Johnny let the tortilla triangle he had been eating free fall on to the plate and turned his eyes toward Roy. "Oh?" He said, wiping his fingers on a napkin. Johnny's expression turned sullen and dark, and an eyebrow climbed toward his hairline.

"Johnny, you need to see a doctor." Roy said, his blue eyes flashing with icy fire. "You are still running a temperature, and I know you're still having headaches. Dr. Brackett is on the evening shift today, and he said he would see you. We can wait until after dinner to go." Roy said flatly.

"Roy!" Johnny emphatically began by way of protest. He hadn't heard JoAnne's soft footsteps as she left her task to walk to the table. But suddenly he felt her fingers gently smoothing his hair, and he looked up into her emerald gaze. Green eyes locked with brown, and there was to be no argument. John saw her determination, and he saw…_concern?_

"_Oh geeze…! _John felt his resolve melting. _Who are these people? Can't they see I just want to hide! I could just call a cab and leave…..I don't have to be here. They can't tell me what to do or where to go….. Ugh! I so hate this! …She's looking at me with such tenderness. How am I supposed to ….run?...from this…family?...when it's all I've wanted for so long. Get a grip John! …"_ But he couldn't say no to JoAnne and so Johnny just nodded his agreement.

Johnny's late lunch was finished, and both men meandered into the living room for some television watching. They sat in silence for a long while with the television creating a comfortable drone.

Johnny lounged on the sofa deep in thought. He felt strangely at peace, and he couldn't explain it. Reviewing the past couple of days, his mind tried to sort out what was happening to him. _"How did I land smack dab in the middle of a welcoming family?...And what do I do now?..." _he mused. It had been a long time since he'd felt he was a part of a family. He had almost forgotten the pleasures, warmth, caring as well as the obligations, accountability and scrutiny that came with belonging. Johnny shook himself mentally. _"But what if I come to depend on them and they are suddenly gone? What if I am imagining their caring? What if they are lying to me?"_

Johnny enjoyed his aloneness, yet found it often held him prisoner. His solitary life had kept him safe so many times in the past, yet he was now beginning to discover the isolation was a deceptively wicked trap that would suck him in to protect him, yet cause loneliness to drain the life from his soul. _"How do I step out of the trap?"_ Johnny thought... But his muddled brain couldn't seem to focus anymore. The sounds of the telivision were soothing him...and sleep swept Johnny away.

Roy eyed his young partner from the vantage point of his recliner. Johnny appeared to be watching television intently, but Roy knew better. He watched the faraway look in Johnny's eyes, and saw a parade of emotions cross the younger man's face. Roy witnessed contentment, then confusion slip across his friend's features. John's face took on the air of a man who was attempting to organize new and uncertain material into some sort of controllable format. From what he could see, Roy guessed his partner was having some difficulty reconciling the experiences of the past couple days. _"Relax Junior; you don't have to understand right now. It's enough for you to simply be here with us even though our caring for you frightens, confuses and tantalizes you." _Roy pondered.

Roy witnessed Johnny's silent struggle to stave off the drowsiness brought by the pain meds. Though Johnny seemed determined to remain awake, the pain medication was winning the fight. When he saw sleep slowly claim his friend, Roy got up from his chair, and gently positioned Johnny so his body was fully reclined on the sofa. Roy draped a light blanket across Johnny, and turned off the television as he departed the living room in search of JoAnne.

_The warm sunshine seeped into Johnny's being cradling him in comfort as if he were a babe swaddled in blankets by a loving mother. Gentle breezes caressed his skin, and his outstretched arms drank in the richness of the world around him. Closed eyelids detected a shadow passing across the brightness of the morning. A gentle rush of air touched his face, and the brush of a feathered wing tip floated over his cheek. Opening his eyes, he caught a glimpse of the grand bird as she retreated from their encounter. While he stood gazing after the eagle, a beautiful feather floated to earth at his feet. He heard her call back to him as she soared ever higher, abandoning herself to the joy of her journey._

Johnny _turned, and looked back at the rocky path he had trod. Again he spun to view the path further on. The nagging uncertainty over what might lie ahead prickled at his mind. He heard the call of the eagle again then, and as the soundwaves echoed through the canyon another voice was speaking to him... calling him onward... "…you don't have to understand….. it's enough to be here….we care…..stay with us….." And Johnny's mind's eye saw crystal blue eyes peering into his soul._


	8. Chapter 8

**The Path **_**Through**_** Discomfort**

**Chapter 8**

Several hours later, John woke to dazzling blue eyes peering down at him. Jennifer DeSoto was standing next to the sofa speaking to him. "Wake up Uncle Johnny, it's time for dinner." Her cute little voice said. Seeing his gaze fixed on her, she smiled. "Did ya have a good nap Uncle Johnny?" she prattled on. "Mama said to be quiet 'cause you needed your rest, so Chris and me played in our rooms this afternoon. But now it's time to eat. Mama made l'sonia. Have you ever had l'sonia before Uncle Johnny? Mommy's is the best!"

At first, still mired in the clutches of the codeine, Johnny couldn't find words to reply to Jennifer. It didn't seem to matter to Jennifer though. He smiled at her and listened to her one sided conversation until his misty brain could form coherent words. When speech finally came he reached out and took her little hand in his, and said " hello princess." Then he began to carefully ease himself into an upright position.

Dazedly Johnny sat on the sofa, trying to work up the energy to move. A glass of water appeared in his field of vision then, and he looked up to see Roy standing over him. With a pat on his daughter's little rump Roy shooed Jennifer away from Johnny saying "Come on Jenny, it's time to wash your hands for supper." After she scampered off Roy looked down at his groggy partner and said "quite a little nap there partner."

"mmm…yeah….it's the darned drugs. Hate em…" Johnny mumbled. "'m sorry Roy, not much company…."

"Nothin to be sorry about Junior. You need the rest." Roy said. Pushing the glass of water into Johnny's hand Roy instructed him to drink. Resting the back of his hand on Johnny's forehead to check for fever, Roy frowned slightly. _"Still too warm."_ He thought. "Join us at the table when you are ready partner." Roy said as he turned and walked toward the dinner table.

Johnny sipped the refreshing cool liquid feeling it slip down his parched throat bringing with it more signs of wakefulness. Senses gradually returning to him now, and he began to notice the mouth watering aromas filling the house. Sounds of the DeSoto family gathering at the table beckoned him, and he slowly rose from the sofa. After a brief stop by the hallway lavatory, John appeared for supper. The family welcomed him warmly, and mounds of meltie tomatoe incrusted pasta were dished out paired with crisp green salad and buttery garlic bread. Though it wouldn't be fair to say Johnny was fully awake when the meal began, warm food and family chatter brought him around completely by meals end, and with a full belly he sat back sipping tea luxuriating in the pleasurable familial interactions.

Soon enough the repast had ended, and JoAnne and the children cleared dishes away from the table. Johnny was sent to put on socks and shoes, and the men departed for Rampart. Conversation in the car on the way to Rampart was scarce. Johnny really wasn't looking forward to this, and he knew other than leaping out of the car into traffic, there was little he could do to avoid it. "It'll be fine Junior." Roy finally said as they arrived in the hospital parking area. "Just a quick check, and probably an eternal wait at the pharmacy for antibiotics. Then we'll be on our way back to the house." Roy said in an attempt to reassure his visibly uneasy friend.

Dr. Brackett was expecting Johnny's arrival at Rampart, and the evening shift as it turned out was a light one for the moment. When Roy and Johnny arrived in the hospital emergency ward, Roy dutifully sporting his crutches, they were escorted into exam four by Betty. Much to Johnny's chagrin, Betty handed him a hospital gown and instructed him to disrobe and put on the gown. With a heavy heart, and sigh to match Johnny stepped behind the screen to follow her direction. He emerged, clutching the back of his gown as he trudged to the exam table.

Roy was seated on a stool in the far corner of the room. He couldn't miss the dread his partner seemed to be feeling. "I know you don't like this. Hang in there Junior. It'll be over soon." Roy said attempting to ease his partners fretting.

"Easy for you to say, you're still wearin all your clothing. I'm the one whose naked here." Johnny replied sullenly.

Roy laughed, and made motions as if he were unbuttoning his shirt. "Want me to strip too?" he asked his partner. "It'll probably look pretty strange, me sittin here on this stool naked, but for you partner, I'll do it."

Johnny couldn't help but laugh. His mind's eye immediately came up with a picture of Roy sitting on the little metal stool naked, save for the ace bandage around his ankle. "No, PLEASE don't" he said. "That's way more devotion than I need to witness in my current state…" gesturing toward his disrobed self. "One naked man in this room is more enough, thanks!"

Both men shared a tension relieving laugh in enjoyment of their joke.

Dr. Brackett whooshed into the exam room door catching the end of the shared chuckling. He greeted both men warmly, and directed his attention to the still standing John Gage. "Why don't you have a seat on the table Johnny" Dr. Brackett said gesturing to the table.

"_Ummm….cause I'd rather not be here, and I was sorta hopin you'd get busy with someone else and I wouldn't have to." _Johnny thought. Glancing at Dr. Brackett, then at Roy seated in the corner, Johnny grimaced and reluctantly complied.

"Roy tells me you are still having headaches, and a little dizziness." Brackett began.

Johnny shot Roy an unhappy glare. Roy's returned the look with one of his own indicating he felt totally justified in his report to the doctor.

"Yeah, a little I guess." Johnny replied reluctantly. "It's not that bad, Roy's just making a big deal out of nothin."

"Anything else I need to know?" Dr. Brackett said, crossing his arms and raising a thick dark brow.

Johnny didn't say anything. Instead he sat on the edge of the exam table, head downcast.

"John." Roy said from his perch on the stool.

Johnny raised his head with a pained facial expression. He sighed heavily. "chest's a little tight I guess, and I'm told…" with a pointed look at Roy "…I am running a low grade fever."

Kelly Brackett had seen some reluctant patients in his time as a physician, but this kid had to rank near the top of the list. Looking down at Johnny's chart, he leafed through several of the pages noting the admission for pneumonia a couple years earlier. "All right, let's have a look at you, then I'll let you go downstairs for a chest film and we'll see what we've got going on." Brackett said.

Stepping up to the table, Kel Brackett began to examine his patient. Vitals were taken, eyes and ears were checked, chest listened to and finally Johnny was asked to lie down so his hip could be examined. As Johnny commenced to recline on the table, Dr. Brackett's back was to Roy. Roy began to discretely make those funny wiskery movements with his fingers on the sides of his face. It was the trick for relaxing around Brackett that Roy had discussed with Johnny after Johnny's Frankenstone nightmare involving the dreamed about Dr. Brackett….Len Frankensone. Johnny couldn't help but smirk. The distraction was effective. Tension eased for Johnny, and busy with his amusement over Brackett, the interminable poking and prodding of Dr. Brackett's exam somehow seemed to pass more easily.

The exam over, Jonny was given a standard issue blue hospital robe, an orderly with wheelchair summoned, and Johnny was wheeled away for a chest x-ray.

After Johnny was taken from the room, Dr. Brackett checked Roy's ankle. "Well, it looks pretty good Roy." Dr. Brackett said as he re-wrapped Roy's ankle. "So tell me, how'd you get Johnny to come in this evening? I'm pretty sure our young friend didn't just gleefully hop into the car at your suggestion."

Shaking his head Roy replied "Oh, you're right about that. Let's just say it was a team effort. If it'd been left up to Johnny, he'd have gone home yesterday before you got there. JoAnne and me have had our hands full keeping him on the straight and narrow. That's for sure." Then, remembering Johnny's aversion to the pain medication Roy continued "Say Doc., do ya think it would be o.k. if Johnny doesn't take the pain meds. It's a fight every time to get em down him even when I can see he is in pain."

Brackett crossed his arms over his chest. "Now Roy, you know the answer to that. He needs to take the medication to break the cycle of pain. Ignoring it will only lengthen the recuperation process."

Roy sighed. "Yeah, that's what I figured you'd say. Any way we could get something other than codeine? It does seem to make him pretty drowsy."

"I'll prescribe Talwin, and a muscle relaxer, and you can give him Tylenol too for the fever. I'm also going to give him a pretty intensive dose of antibiotics. I'd like to start with an I.V. loading dose to see if we can avoid pneumonia, if he doesn't already have it that is." Brackett said frowning.

Roy looked uneasily at Dr. Brackett. "Uh…Doc…. I.V. antibiotics?" Roy queried. "Are you thinkin of admitting Johnny to Rampart?"

"We'll see what the x-rays show us first, but yes that's a possibility if he needs the I.V. antibiotics." Brackett said. "Why? Is there a problem?"

"Oh yeah, that'd be a good way to say it." Roy said with a rueful look.

"Aaahhh…." Brackett understood. "Johnny and hospitals, I see your point…..Hmmm….well, let's just wait and have a look at the x-rays.

The door opened then, and Johnny was wheeled in by a technician who also brought the request films. Brackett took the films, and clicking on the light box flipped the x-rays up onto the box where he began to study the pictures.

Johnny hopped out of the wheelchair, and reluctantly returned himself to the exam table.

Turning away from the x-rays Brackett smiled saying "well, your lungs look clear so far. But with your history for pneumonia I don't want to take any chances."

"_Oh great, here it comes!"_ Johnny thought. Crossing his arms over his chest, he glared defiantly at Brackett.

Dr. Brackett saw the stubborn tilt of Johnny's chin, and knew he was fighting an uphill battle as Roy had hinted he might be. "I'm worried about the fever, and the signs of congestion in your lungs Johnny. With your susceptibility to pneumonias I'm going to give you some I.V. antibiotics." Brackett said.

Johnny opened his mouth to protest, but before he could get the words out Dr. Brackett held up a hand for silence saying "Just hold on. I'm not finished."

Johnny closed his mouth, but a stormy look remained on his face.

"I think the dizziness and pupil reactions should clear up in the next day or so, but you are going to have to rest and take care of yourself. And Johnny, when I say take care of yourself, I mean you need to take your medication, INCLUDING the pain meds." Dr Brackett said giving the young paramedic a stern look.

"Doc. I am fine. I don't need I.V antibiotics. Just give me some pills, and I'll promise to take em." Johnny said. _He did not want to have to stay in the hospital, and IV anything meant a bed in Hotel Rampart for the night!_

"Tell you what…" Brackett said as if he knew what Johnny was thinking. "You don't have to stay at Rampart. We'll pack the IV drugs to go, and your partner here can set them up for you when he takes you back home. After the I.V. antibiotics, there will be some orals too, and Johnny…. you need to take all of them. Deal?"

"Can't we just do the oral antibiotics?" Johnny pleaded again.

Dr. Brackett folded his arms across his chest, and with the tell-tale lip twitch he said "Yes we could, but I was hoping we could avoid you having to make a more extended reservation at Hotel Rampart."

Obsering the conversation from his corner seat, Roy was stunned to see Dr. Brackett reasoning with Johnny, rather than attempting to order him. "_Hmm... Good for Brackett, Looks like he's got a soft side for sure, or at least he's figuring out my young partner. Johnny's still doesn't trust Brackett, and an order would go over like a lead balloon."_ Roy mused.

Johnny sat sone faced, while he listened.

Dr. Brackett continued "If you would rather just take the pills, and skip the IV and roll the dice….." he trailed off.

"He'll take the I.V. antibiotics Doc" Roy said from his perch on the stool.

"What?" Johnny gasped indignantly, glaring at Roy.

Roy smiled warmly back at Johnny. "Come on Junior. You knew you were gonna have to deal with the antibiotics already. The I.V. jump-start will just guarantee you get better faster."Roy made his statement firmly yet gently.

Johnny crossed his arms, staring silently at Roy.

Roy looked into Johnny's expressive dark eyes expecting to see indignation, or anger. He saw _fear?...apprehension? _"He's afraid? Hmmm… Ooooohh! That's right, Johnny doesn't like needles!"

"I'll be gentle Johnny." Roy said, "Beats a stay in the hospital, right?" and Roy smiled hoping to lighten the moment.

Dr. Brackett stood silently observing these two men. He'd known the duo were at least casual friends, and worked well together as a team. But the exchange now playing out was something else. Though upset, Johnny didn't seem nearly as frantic as he had just two days before when he'd been practically dragged in after the tunnel rescue. Kel wondered briefly what had changed. Something was different, but he couldn't quite put a finger on it.

The two paramedics were now silent, eyes locked in some secret conversation. Dr. Brackett saw Roy's steady kind gaze met by Johnny's defiant dark glare. They remained transfixed in silence for one long moment, then something happened and Johnny turned his eyes away.

"All right." Johnny grudgingly conceded, shoulders drooping. "Can I get dressed now?"

Forty five minutes later, armed with a brown pharmacy bag Roy and Johnny departed from Rampart. Dr. Brackett had insisted Roy keep him abreast of Johnny's condition, and instructed both men to return in two days to be examined before they could return to work.


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note: **This chapter gets a little racy in the last few paragraphs. If you would prefer, you can stop after Roy and JoAnne finish viewing the Carson show…and add in "and they went up to bed." to finish off the chapter. If you are up for just a touch of color, then feel free to read on to the end.

**The Path **_**Through**_** Discomfort**

**Chapter 9**

Johnny hadn't said much as the pair waited in the pharmacy for his prescriptions. He had sat sullenly brooding in a chair, flipping through an old issue of Time magazine. When the men had picked up the rather large brown bag, they had left the pharmacy, and stopped by the Emergency ward's nurse's station where Roy picked up a roll of tape, and a tourniquet.

Johnny continued to smolder only walking along in silence as Roy completed the small detour, and then as they both walked to Roy's car.

The trip back to the DeSoto home was anything but silent as the pyrotechnics display erupted after both men were seated in the car, and both doors had been securely slammed home. Johnny was on a tear, and Roy doubted there was much to be done about it save letting him rant until he had worn himself out. So, Roy patiently drove as Johnny blustered.

"I don't have pneumonia, the X-ray was clear, Brackett said so himself. I don't see why we couldn't just leave it with antibiotic pills. I don't need an I.V." Johnny fumed. "It's already after nine, and it'll take forever to run an I.V., and you…" glancing at Roy's impassive face "…don't need to be sitting up babysitting me, and an idiotic I.V."

Johnny paused to take a breath glancing at Roy. Roy was calmly looking straight ahead at the road as he maneuvered the car.

"I'm fine! I'm feelin better all the time. You all are makin an incredibly big deal out of nothing." Johnny continued to vent.

Roy stopped at a traffic signal, and obediently waited for it to change to green. Johnny continued to spew.

"And another thing, why did he go and make that crack about pain meds? The damned bottle says 'as needed', shouldn't a guy get to decide when he needs something like that?" Johnny looked to Roy for an answer. Roy eased the car through the intersection.

Jonny continued "But no, I don't get to decide. Have I once complained about pain, I ask you? No! I haven't said a thing. If I haven't seen fit to mention something was hurting me, why would I need to take pain medicine? Johnny paused with an exaggerated sigh.

Roy turned the car onto his street.

"I just hate this Roy! I don't really feel all that bad. This whole thing has been blown way out of proportion. I could have just gone home, and I'd have been fine by my next shift. But no…." and Johnny's verbal tirade continued.

With a sigh of relief, Roy turned into his driveway.

"….Chet has to go and make a big deal over one little scratch. This is such a humiliating disaster. I just don't get why anyone would make such a big deal out of these little bumps…" Johnny hadn't noticed the car was no longer moving.

Roy turned off the ignition, and slowly turned to his partner. In a soft voice he said "John, look at me."

Johnny stopped speaking. He'd heard Roy's use of his given name, and the tone in Roy's voice wasn't the agitation he'd expected. Johnny was puzzled now. He turned so he could look into Roy's eyes. The DeSoto porch light was on behind Johnny's head, and the light illuminated Roy's face perfectly. Blue eyes seemed to glow intensely out at him.

Seeing he had Johnny's attention Roy spoke softly and clearly. "You done yet? ... Feeling any better?...We're home."

Johnny looked around realizing they were indeed back at the DeSoto's place. _"Not my home_." He silently sulked.

As if reading his thoughts Roy said "Well, let's just call this your home away from home then."

Johnny shuddered thinking _"how does he do that? I know I didn't say it out loud!"_ Roy's soft voice interrupted Johnny's thoughts continuing, this time with a clearly defined edge of determination embedded within.

"You've been injured, and you need some help right now to get better. I realize being hurt might make you feel helpless, or weak, and I can tell how hard it must be for you to feel those things. But, we're partners and friends, and I've got your back. You haven't complained of pain, even though we both probably realize you should've. I can see the pain Johnny, etched in your face, your eyes. So, even if you would rather suffer, for your own good I'm not gonna let that happen." Roy stopped speaking then, and waited quietly never breaking eye contact with Johnny, though with the light behind Johnny, Roy couldn't clearly see Johnny's eyes.

For an exaggerated moment, there was only silence in the car. Johnny's mind processed Roy's response. _"Huh. This guy is something else! He's like a pit bull, latching on, impossible to shake off….. He's right, if I am honest with me, I have to admit I hurt all over. This damned fever makes my entire body ache, my hip has started to spasm, and my head is killing me."_ Johnny sighed with resignation at his thoughts. _"But I didn't know anyone could actually tell by looking at me how I felt. Gotta watch that! I must be slipping. I used to be able to hide stuff better…or is it me?….. Am I slipping, or is it that he's paying __**really**__ close attention." _At this thought, Johnny couldn't repress an involuntary shiver.

Roy saw the sigh, and figured Johnny must be processing the exchange they'd had. Content to wait, he allowed the silence to continue until he saw Johnny shiver. _"Well, either he's really uncomfortable with his conclusions, or the fever he has is making him chill. Time for us to go inside anyway. We need to get this antibiotic drip started."_ Roy thought, and he spoke then saying "Come on Junior, let's go inside. I know you aren't looking forward to the IV, so let's quit stalling, and get it over with."

Growling in his throat, Johnny opened the door, and wearily climbed out of the car. Once on his feet, he slowly plodded to the house thinking "_drat! He's right again. I'm not looking forward to the IV! No way I'm getting out 'a this either. I know he's only trying to help, but….."_ squirming both mentally and physically as he shuffled toward the door. _"I hate this….I hate this…..I hate this….."_ he thought, and he felt the weak sinking feeling he usually got in the pit of his stomach when he was forced to submit to someone's ministrations.

Getting out of the car, Roy retrieved the pharmacy bag along with his crutches, and clunked into the house behind his reluctant partner. JoAnne greeted the men at the front door. She saw Johnny's sullen glower, and patted him on the back as he walked past her. Kissing Roy as he entered, JoAnne raised a questioning brow, gesturing with her head back at their house guest. "Tell you later." Roy whispered as he followed Johnny into the house.

The living room of the DeSoto home was filled with the scent of freshly baked cookies, oatmeal raisin if Roy's nose was correctly interpreting the aroma. His mouth watered at the prospect, and he silently smiled at JoAnne realizing she'd likely baked the cookies for Johnny so that he'd have something to take with what would no doubt be his new medication. "Oh gosh hon, it smells great in here" he said to his wife.

"Yeah, it does." Johnny agreed. He loved homemade baked goods of any kind, but having them hot out of the oven was a special treat for the bachelor.

"Thanks guys." JoAnne replied. "Jennifer and I baked oatmeal raisin cookies this evening while you were out.

Johnny looked at Roy, rolling his eyes and said "Yeah, out…." To JoAnne, who had witnessed the exchange he said "Yum! I love homemade cookies."

"Well, let me get you some, and I'll bring milk too" JoAnne said as she walked toward the kitchen to complete her task.

Looking at Johnny Roy directed "go on in and get changed for bed so we won't have to deal with dressing and I.V. tubing. I'm gonna make a quick run upstairs and, when I get back we can get this show on the road."

Johnny stood in the center of the room, a look of discomfort engulfing his entire being.

"Come on John" Roy encouraged, "dreading something is often worse than the actual event. You know it won't be that bad. You're not gettin out of it, so avoiding is only prolonging the agony. Sometimes the best way isn't around, it's through."

Sighing heavily, Johnny forced his feet to move. First he made use of the hallway lavatory, then he went into the bedroom and slipping out of the sweats and t'shirt he wore, he put on the boxers and pajamas JoAnne must have laid out on the bed for him.

By the time Johnny made his way back to the living room, JoAnne had already placed a tray bearing cookies and milk on the coffee table. Roy was sitting on the edge of the sofa setting up the IV line.

Johnny came into the room, and raising an eyebrow at Roy inquired "so? Where do you want me?"

Looking up from his task Roy smiled at his partner, and said "any where you'd like to be…" then before Johnny could make the inevitably sarcastic comment likely to come following such an obvious lead in Roy corrected himself with "….as long as it's in this house."

"Ha Ha" Johnny intoned without much actual mirth in the sound. Really not looking forward to the I.V., Johnny was loath to sit on the sofa where Roy was working, so he sat in one of the recliners. Observing Johnny's seating choice, and aware of why it had been made, Roy couldn't help but grin. "_Yeah, cause you sittin over there is gonna make it impossible for me to start the I.V. Nice try Junior!" _

Just about that time JoAnne re-entered the living room from the kitchen bearing in one hand a glass of milk and her other hand was closed lightly around something in her palm. She walked over to Johnny seated in one of the recliners, and handed him the milk. He reached out for it, then JoAnne took her now freed hand and opened Johnny's other hand dropping four pills into his palm. " What's this?" he said dubiously inspecting the objects in his hand.

"I've brought your medication Johnny" JoAnne sweetly replied taking a seat in the recliner next to his. "Go on and take them with the milk, and I'll get you some more milk to go with your cookies after Roy gets your I.V. started."

Johnny inspected the tablets in his palm. He saw two white circular tablets, one small yellow blunted oval one, and one rather large oblong mint green one. "I didn't like the other stuff, so you got me MORE pills to take?" he inquired with raised brows.

From across the room Roy answered "Yeah, you should have Tylenol there, a pain med Talwin I think, and Brackett sent along a muscle relaxer, can't remember the name right off hand." He continued "we'll start you on the oral antibiotics tomorrow."

"Gee thanks." Johnny said though it was clear he meant just the opposite.

"Come on Johnny, drink up so I can take the glass back to the kitchen." JoAnne prodded.

"Yeah, but Talwin AND a muscle relaxer?" Johnny argued.

"Johnny!" both Roy and JoAnne said in unison.

"O.K,.. O.K…." he murmured in defeat, tossing the pills in his mouth and chugging the milk. "There! Happy now?" he inquired of his two nagging friends.

JoAnne patted his hair saying "yup." As she snatched the glass from his hand and retreated for the kitchen. Roy picked up his supplies, and hobbled toward the recliner also replying with an amiable "yep."

Roy laid the assembled infusion sets and bags on the empty recliner next to Johnny. Taking a wire coat hanger, he improvised an I.V. stand on the floor lamp next to the chair, and hung the saline bag, followed by the antibiotic bag.

Now looking at Johnny with an inquisitive gaze, tourniquet and alcohol prep in hand Roy said "right or left?"

Sighing heavily Johnny said "left, …definitely left. I'm right handed, and don't like having to worry about the catheter when I'm doin stuff." As he spoke Johnny extended his left arm, palm up. Roy knelt in front of Johnny's recliner, and tied the tourniquet on his upper left arm, just above the elbow. He quickly found a suitable vein on the inside of Johnny's forearm, wiped the site with alcohol, and preparing to jab said "little stick here" by way of warning, he plunged the needle into Johnny's arm without much ado. The needle piercing flesh brought an audible hiss of expelled air from Johnny, and then it was all over. Roy taped the port in place attached the normal saline tubing to the catheter. and piggybacked the antibiotic. He taped everything securely in place, and began gathering up supplies and waste materials.

"All done." Roy said to Johnny, smiling at his friend.

Johnny rolled his eyes, inspecting Roy's handiwork. "Yeah…..all done….in another three or four hours, and three trips to the bathroom. Ooooo wonderful" another eye roll "can't wait." Johnny sulkily grumbled. "By which time I ought to be pretty doped up from all this junk I just swallowed. Lovely." Johnny finished flatly.

Roy grinned as he walked away to dispose of the refuse. "Man up partner" he tossed over his shoulder. "Beats a stay at Rampart. Right?"

"I suppose." Johnny said, though it was obvious he was still unhappy about his situation.

By this point JoAnne was standing next to Johnny's recliner, cookies and milk in hand. "Here ya go, for bein such a good boy." She said grinning wickedly as she offered him the plate and sat the glass of milk on the table between the two chairs.

Everyone settled into a comfy spot, and the evening news was watched, followed by the Johnny Carson Show. After Carson's monologue, Johnny declared his need for a restroom break, and carefully picked the coat hanger bearing I.V. bags up before walking to the restroom. After completion of his task, Johnny washed his hands, and dragging his extra little buddies along headed for bed. As luck would have it, someone had arranged a nice little cup hook on the wall next to the bed, and voila, a place to hang those bags of fluid was ready and waiting. "_How thoughtful."_ Johnny mused.

Johnny lay down in the bed as he began to swim in medication. _"Uhhh….. well there's that meltie swimmie feeling…so weak…."_ Johnny's eyes slid closed, and he sunk into the depths of sleep.

When the Tonight Show had finished, JoAnne got up from her seat to clear the snack dishes from the living room. Roy flipped through a couple of television stations before deciding there just might be more interesting entertainment available. Limping sans crutches, Roy made his way into the kitchen. JoAnne was standing at the sink, and he stepped up behind her encircling her waist with his strong arms. Gently Roy kissed the tip of JoAnne's ear, her earlobe was next and his lips traced a trail of delicious fire down her neck to her shoulder. She moaned in soft delight, and began to turn her body so that she could face him. His lips burned passionate trails along her neck, his hands gently washing over her body as a wave of anticipation devoured the pair. Endless sweet torture, and finally their lips met. Kisses followed, gentle at first growing deeper and more passionate by the second. Roy felt his breath quicken, and the rhythm of his heart embraced an accelerando into frenzied allegro. "_Ah the sweet music of love_" he thought.

"We….ah….need….to…go….upstairs…." JoAnne breathless said.

"mmmmm….." Roy growled, kissing her deeply again.

"Roy…" she moaned,

He sighed…. "Allright…." And his hands roamed over her body one last time…

She slipped away from him, directing her torrid gaze into his blue eyes "go check on Johnny, and then come on upstairs. I'll be waiting…" and she vanished from the kitchen.

Roy stood for a minute, catching his breath. Carefully, he made his way toward the guest room where his partner lay sleeping. After a quick look at the I.V. drip rate, and assuring the insertion site remained viable, Roy made his way out of the room to direct his skilled hands toward another mission.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Path **_**Through**_** Discomfort**

**Chapter 10**

Roy woke just past midnight. Yawning contentedly he tenderly disengaged his arm from around his sleeping wife. Softly he climbed from under the covers, and padded into the bathroom. He noted absently as he went about his business that his ankle was now healed enough to take some weight. Though he knew walking around outside of his home without some support wouldn't be wise, he figured short walks, say like down stairs to the guest bedroom, would not be too much of a problem.

Roy discretely made his way out of his bathroom, then bedroom and leaning on the stair rail for support he limped softly down the steps. Snagging a small flashlight from the hall closet, Roy stepped up to the door of the guest room. Clicking on the flashlight beam, Roy carefully found the object of his search hanging from the hook above his sleeping partner's head. The antibiotic bag was three fourths of the way finished, and the saline bag was a little under half empty. Extinguishing the light, Roy found his way to the chair at the side of the bed and settled himself in to wait and doze.

A sound woke Roy from his light slumber not ten minutes later. Johnny was sitting up on the edge of his bed fumbling in the dark for something. "Hey partner, where are you going?" Roy inquired in subdued tones. Johnny gasped in surprise. "Oh…uh….Roy? Didn't know you were in here. Gotta go…ya know. It's the I.V." he mumbled.

Roy stood from his chair, and reaching over to the bedside table he found the lamp. "Turning on the light here, heads up." He said to Johnny. Then he flicked on the lamp filling the room with illumination. Reaching over Johnny's head, Roy removed the coat hanger holding the I.V. bags from the wall hook. "Let me get this for you Johnny" he said and stepped back from the bedside to allow Johnny to stand.

Unsteadily Johnny got to his feet, and reaching out Roy put a supporting hand on his groggy friend's upper arm to steady him as the two men made their way out of the bedroom, down the hall to the bathroom. Roy stepped inside, and hooked the hanger on the shower rod before leaving Johnny to accomplish his midnight mission. When all was finished, Roy escorted his sleepy charge back to bed, pulling the blankets over Johnny's drowsy form. Roy checked the I.V. lines, and re-hung the bags on their hook before clicking the light off again and returning to his chair. Though Johnny had seemed somewhat awake, Roy doubted Johnny would remember their midnight journey in the morning.

When the antibiotic bag was empty, Roy removed it. He left the saline bag in place to finish reasoning it probably wouldn't hurt to make sure his partner was hydrated. When the saline had almost run out it was about three-thirty in the morning. Roy slipped out of the room, returning shortly with another round of meds for Johnny, and a glass of milk. He turned on the light and began removing the I.V. from Johnny's arm. The change in lighting woke the sleeping man. "Hey there partner, you awake?" Roy asked. "Sorta…" Johnny mumbled. Roy slipped the I.V. needle out of Johnny's arm, and placing a folded four by four over the puncture wound, he held pressure on the spot while reaching over to the bedside table with his other hand and picking up the medication he'd brought with him. "Johnny" he said to rouse his partner. "What….huh….?" Johnny said opening his eyes again. _"O.k., feeling a little guilt waking you up this way"_ Roy thought. But he knew that another dose of the meds could only help, and it was right at the appointed time, so he persisted until his mission was accomplished. Somewhere around three-forty-five in the morning, Roy made his way back to his own warm bed where slipping in beside JoAnne he drifted off to sleep.

Johnny awoke to the smell of bacon frying, freshly brewed coffee and eggs cooking. He had no idea when he opened his eyes what time it was, but doing an internal inventory of himself he realized he actually felt pretty darned good. The sunshine outside the drapes was strong, and Johnny guessed it was somewhere around eight or nine in the morning. He never slept this late!

Sitting up in the bed, Johnny checked the back of his left wrist. Where the I.V. port had been he found there was now only a Band-Aid. Standing, Johnny took a moment to balance his body atop his feet, and then he slowly walked out of the room, almost directly into Roy who had been coming down the hallway. Both men were surprised, but Roy's reaction time was better and he quickly reached out to stop the impact. "Well good mornin Johnny!" Roy said his blue eyes widening in surprise at the haste of their meeting.

"Hey Roy..." Johnny replied sleepily. "excuse me, gotta go…." Johnny said, attempting to sidestep his partner.

"O.k., but do me a favor and wait to brush your teeth till I can take your temperature." Roy said after his friend's retreating back. "K" he heard a sleepy voice reply as the bathroom door closed.

Roy stepped into the guest bedroom and readied his gear for taking vitals. When Johnny returned to his room, he plunked himself down on the bed. Roy shook the thermometer, and slid it into John's mouth. While the time elapsed for the temperature reading, Roy did the remaining vitals check noting aloud for his partner that his pupil reactions looked normal. Sliding the thermometer out of Johnny's mouth, Roy eyed it and said aloud "temp is 98.9. Almost normal there Junior. Guess those I.V. antibiotics turned out to be a good thing."

Johnny sighed and grinned sheepishly saying "yeah, guess so. Probably the other meds too 'cause I feel a heck of a lot better today than I have since three days ago."

"Oh?" Roy said quirking an eyebrow. "So how are you feeling this morning?"

Johnny ducked his head for a minute, and Roy suspected he might be about to give the usual answer of being fine. But it never came. Instead, Johnny raised his head and looked Roy in the eye saying "well, hip hurts some, and my head still hurts a little. But the muscle spasms I was getting in my hip and lower back have eased up considerably."

Roy had difficulty containing his surprise, and delight. _"Well atta boy Junior! You're getting there. Of course I hadn't realized you were having muscle spasms in your hip and lower back, but I guess Dr. Brackett did and thus the muscle relaxers."_Roy thought. Aloud he said "How about the dizziness?"

Johnny turned his head experimentally and said "well, I really don't know. I am sorta dizzy. But I'm still pretty hung over from the meds, so I guess the dizziness could be from that."

"_Wow, actual open honesty at last. Yep, you must be pretty hung over." _Roy thought. "How's your vision?" Roy asked, figuring what the heck, maybe he'd get a straight answer.

Johnny looked around the room, then down at the hands of his watch saying with some dismay "hey, it's not blurred!"

Roy laughed aloud. Patting his friend on the back, he offered Johnny a helping hand to rise from the bed saying "hungry?"

Johnny's reply was quick and enthusiastic "Starved!" he said.

Both men turned to walk to the kitchen and what smelled like a delicious breakfast. Upon seeing JoAnne's smiling face Johnny greeted her with a cheerful "Good morning, good mornin, good mornin lovely lady!"

She reached out drawing him into a hug saying "well, someone looks to be feeling much better this morning."

"I do" he said rubbing his belly, "but I'm starved! What's for breakfast?"

"Have a seat at the table Johnny; we've got eggs, bacon and toast. You want milk, orange juice or both?" JoAnne enquired.

He sat saying "Both." Chris and Jennifer were seated at the table, and when Johnny sat they greeted him with a warm round of good mornings. Johnny and the kids chatted happily as Roy and JoAnne brought food to the table. The chow was warm and welcome, brilliant sunshine filtered into the room from a perfect day outside and Johnny found he was relaxed and quite content.

Hearty gobbling having dwindled down to nibbling, Johnny sipped at his coffee with a puzzled look on his face. "Say Roy, was I dreaming or did you sleep in the room with me last night?"

Roy chuckled saying "well, for a while. Your I.V. wasn't finished when I came down to check it, so I stayed to let it run out and remove it. You got up to use the facilities while I was there, but I figured you probably wouldn't remember it seeing as how you were pretty out of things."

Johnny nodded as if Roy's words filled in the puzzle, and continued to sip his coffee.

Rising from the table, Roy went over and began pulling medication bottles from the cabinet over the fridge. Dispensing the correct number of tablets from each bottle, Roy brought them to the table and sat them down next to Johnny's plate.

Johnny looked down at the little pile of pills. JoAnne and Roy glanced first at one another, then at Johnny.

Johnny sighed heavily, shrugged his shoulders and picked up the pills. Looking at the DeSoto children he said with a crooked grin "your mom and dad sure are strict with this taking medicine thing, aren't they?" Both children giggled, and agreed heartily.

"Mama says you are s'posed to take your m'dcine 'cause the doctors gave it to you to get better and if ya aren't takin it you could stay sick." Jennifer said looking at Johnny with serious blue eyes.

He reached out and pinched her cheek lightly, laughing and said "well, if that's what mama says I best be gettin to it." And with that he lifted his head back, and tossed one pill at a time into the air catching them in his mouth, and washing them down with the last of his orange juice. Gleeful squeals and giggles were heard around the room, from children and adults alike, the latter sharing looks of unadulterated amazement.

With a look of mock seriousness JoAnne looked at Johnny saying "Who are you? And what have you done with Johnny Gage?"

With a sheepish look, and a bashful duck of his head Johnny chuckled softly himself before he replied "I guess I really do feel better this morning." He looked up at Roy then saying "I guess you were right, I was feeling pretty rotten."

Putting a hand to his ear as if the sound waves didn't compute somehow Roy with a toothy smile and twinkling eyes said "come again? I must have been hearing things. Did you say I was right? Really?" followed by raised eyebrows.

"Alright, alright…." Johnny said, raising his hand in surrender. "Hey, what can I say? I'm just not a good patient."

"Do tell" Roy replied in mock astonishment.

Hearty chuckles were shared by all as JoAnne began to clear the table. Johnny began picking up dishes and flatware to help. As Roy rose to help too Johnny pushed him gently back to his seat. "Not so fast there Pally, you still need to rest that ankle while you can."

Now his turn for surrender, Roy raised his hands saying "Alright….I'm sitting."

Children were dismissed to go play outside. Dishes were rinsed, the table was wiped and JoAnne set off to do chores and laundry. Johnny and Roy were dispatched to the back deck to watch the children play, and soak in the sunshine.

Roy sat flipping through a magazine on the deck with Johnny at his side watching the children frolic in the late summer's glorious morning. Roy saw Johnny's eyelids growing heavy, and he could sense Johnny's struggle to stay awake. Glancing over at his drowsing partner he softly said "relax Johnny; let the medication do its job. You rest now, and I'll keep watch. I'll be here when you wake."

Gentle words uttered in that increasingly familiar voice mixed with warm sunshine and sounds of children at play blended with deep satisfaction eventually lulled Johnny's mind…. His attention began to drift, eyes growing heavy with fatigue, and though he tried to fight the sleep he felt subduing him, eventually he drifted away on a pleasant current of comfort and rest.


	11. Chapter 11

**The Path **_**Through**_** Discomfort**

**Chapter 11**

..."You rest now, I'll keep watch. I'll be here when you wake." the voice said comfortingly. And Johnny drifted off…

_The warmth of the morning sun on his face seemed to soak into every pour of his being, soothing him, comforting him, wrapping him in a cozy mantle of serene security. Opening his mocha colored eyes; Johnny looked across scenic vistas of weathered granite. High above him could be heard the call of the majestic eagle as she ascended the heavens lofty heights only to plummet again in ecstatic descent immersed in the joyous intricacies of her journey. _

_Allowing his eyes to linger on graceful wings as the bird cavorted in splendorous flight; Johnny considered her journey and looking ahead at steep rocks yet to be traversed in his own trek, he momentarily envied the regal bird. His thoughts only slipped toward covetousness briefly, until Johnny remembered the great bird's connection to the Creator. This messenger from the heavens had somehow found him, and born his prayers up through Father Sky. Touched by the gentle brush of her graceful wing as it had floated across his face, Johnny realized now that she was somehow relaying at least part of the answer to his questioning prayers. _

_Her graceful touch spoke of balance, between strength and weakness, light and dark, feminine and masculine. Somehow Johnny realized the hard truth in her message for him. The path was steep and rocky, and fear clutched at Johnny's soul. Then a shadow passed over his being and again he saw the winged messenger from the ancestors as she slipped easily through the invisible currents above his head. She seemed to be watching him, following him, and persistently prodding him onward though his soul often silently pleaded for respite from the tiresome journey. _

_The azure sky gleamed down on him now, the call of the eagle echoed from ancient scarred stone. Johnny tensed every muscle, holding on to his tenuous grasp on his rocky vigil. Sensuous warm breezes swept over him, taunting him to liberate his weary muscles. Surrender to the warmth, sink in and let go the winds seemed to whisper The eagle sang out in agreement with the wicked winds, her call again slamming into the prehistoric tortured stone, echoing in Johnny's mind, body and soul. Somehow she seemed to know his struggle wasn't about being strong. Her protective power would provide him strength. So fighting his way onward was futile then? "No! It's all I know!" his mind screamed._

_He held his arms skyward crying into the wind. "No! I can't go here. It's far too treacherous for someone like me to explore." _

"….rest now. I'll keep watch…"

_Warmth enfolded him, tempting him….and he drifted away…..Just for a minute…_

…_..and the eagle called her approval down on her struggling charge as he rested more securely melting into the support of another's strength. _

* * *

><p>JoAnne's prepared a lunch of chicken salad sandwiches, and tomatoes soup. Walking out to the back deck through the sliding glass doors she found her children playing happily under a shade tree, and her husband and his partner napping on two of the lounges on the deck. Stepping off the deck into soft green grass, JoAnne walked over to the children and softly informed them it was time to come in for lunch. The three of them returned to the house where JoAnne sent the children to wash up. While they were gone she finished setting the table, poured glasses of iced tea for adults, and milk for the children. Before going outside to wake the men, JoAnne thoughtfully selected a saucer from the cabinet and retrieving Johnny's medication she doled out the appropriate number of tablets in each bottle depositing them on the saucer which she then sat next to Johnny's plate at the table.<p>

After final table preparations were complete JoAnne steered her path back out to the deck. Leaning over, she gently kissed Roy. He stirred at her touch, and they enjoyed a moment of delicious embrace. "Time for lunch sweetheart." She said softly. Next she moved over to Johnny and brushed gentle fingers through his thick raven hair. He too roused at her touch with a soft "mmmmm….who's there…" Rich chocolate colored eyes opened to see sparkling emerald eyes and a smiling face. "Hey Jo…." He said. "Hey yourself." She retorted. Then to both of the men she said "come on boys, it's time for lunch."

Johnny looked surprised. "Huh?" he questioned in disbelief. "Seems like we just ate breakfast." But his stomach sensing impending food rumbled in anticipation, and looking down at his belly he wryly remarked "o.k., guess it's been a while." He was rewarded for his comment with warm chuckles, and everyone went into the house for lunch.

At the completion their repast, children were sent to nap or play quietly in their room, and Roy asked Johnny if he would like to take a drive over to his apartment to pick up some clothing. Johnny agreed to Roy's suggestion, and the men slid into Roy's car preparing for the trip. Roy had noticed some sort of mood change in his partner at lunch, and as they drove Roy figured there was no time like the present to ask.

"How are ya doin John? Somethin wrong?" Roy casually inquired as the men traveled.

"I don't know Roy, just thinkin about some dreams I've been havin the past couple 'a days is all." Johnny replied quietly.

"So tell me about 'em." Roy directed, again carefully maintaining an easy nonchalance.

"Don't know if I can explain 'em really." Johnny said appearing to be searching for some hidden words he couldn't quite grasp.

"Give me a hint?" Roy said, now more openly curious.

Johnny sat in silence for a few seconds, and then began to tell Roy of his dreams. Roy listened, fascinated by his friend's vivid dream images. He could tell that somehow for Johnny these images bore significant meaning, and Roy could even guess at what the meaning might be. But Roy knew Johnny would need to discover his own interpretation to the dreams, otherwise the hints at growth now observable in his friend might falter or stall.

When Johnny finished with his last tale, Roy allowed a long silence to linger in the passenger compartment of the Porsche before speaking "So, what do you think it all means Johnny?"

"I don't know Roy, and somehow I'm sorta afraid to know." Johnny replied with absolute honesty. Then he shuddered and Roy had the impression his friend did on some levels know, and was intensely uncomfortable with his conclusions.

Roy chanced a sidelong glance at his young partner. The dark brooding countenance spoke of discomfort, and longing. "I don't think that's true John." Roy said.

"Huh?" Johnny whispered startling at Roy's voice in the quiet car. Turning, Johnny eyed his partner. "What do you mean?"

"_Hmmm, well no time like the present to do a little more practice, eh Junior?"_ Roy thought, then dove in. "So tell me about the eagle Johnny? I've heard eagles have some relevant significance in Native American Culture."

Johnny thought about it, remembering his grandfather telling him stories of the great birds. "They are considered to be the messengers from those on earth to the Sprit World, in fact to the Creator." Johnny began. "Eagles represent many things to my people, and are revered as having a direct link to the powers that made us. They are also thought to deliver messages from the Creator back to those on earth"

"So, they talk to God for man, and they talk to man for God?" Roy inquired.

"Yeah, something like that I guess." Johnny said. "They are also symbols of wisdom, power, strength courage and honesty. It's thought they watch over us, and…ya know guide us."

"So the eagle from your dream is watching over you, and guiding your path then?" Roy led.

A long moment of silence followed with Johnny seeming to be deep in his own thoughts.

Roy waited, and watched. Finally, Johnny shook his head in a gesture that seemed to be an attempt to turn away from some pretty uncomfortable thoughts or feelings.

Roy pressed on "So, where does the eagle's guidance lead for you Johnny?"

More silence filled the car as Roy turned into the parking lot of Johnny's apartment building. Roy parked, and extinguishing the engine he turned to face Johnny.

"John?" he spoke softly.

Shaken from his thoughts by Roy's voice Johnny turned to his friend and their gaze met. Looking into Roy's eyes reminded Johnny again of the first dream, the sapphire eyes peering into his soul. "I don't know Roy….."

"John…..?" Roy intoned with raised eyebrows. _"Come on, remember our promise Junior."_ Roy thought.

But Roy didn't have to remind Johnny of the pact of honesty the men had made. Roy's eyes and tone spoke volumes, and Johnny felt the ever more familiar squirming begin inside him.

"I don't know Roy, it seems to have something to do with…well…this." Johnny said gesturing with his hand at the space between the two friends. "I've been a loner for a long time Roy. It's not easy for me to….well….I don't know…" Johnny trailed off unable or unwilling to continue.

"_Trust"_ Roy finished the sentence in his mind.

A long silence lingered then, both men looking into one-another's eyes. Johnny's limpid pools of brown clearly showed his inner turmoil. Roy's bright blue gaze offered warm support for the struggle he knew was being waged.

After some time, it seemed pretty clear to Roy Johnny had reached his emotional limits for the moment, and Roy could sense the meds his partner had taken with lunch were beginning to sneak up on Johnny. Roy reached out and patted his friend gently on the shoulder, then turning to open the car door he said "I understand Junior, but it's too late now. You're sorta stuck with me, Jo and the kids. Guess you're just gonna have to settle in and get used to it."

"_He means it! Huh. Go figure. Geeze, he's stubborn!...and I'm glad." _Johnny thought. Opening his door, he looked across the top of Roy's car saying "Well….I don't know. You guys are pretty tough to take sometimes. I'm not sure I am gonna be able to handle it!"

Roy chuckled thinking _"and I know you are only half teasing there too Junior. _"Come on Junior, let's get you some clothes, and get you back to rest. You're looking a little wobbly there. Might need to lie down before you pass out on me."

Johnny sighed…..and hrmmffed saying "yeah, probably right. Damned drugs!"

The two men carefully walked up the stairs and entered Johnny's little apartment to complete their mission.

* * *

><p><strong>Informational Note:<strong>

Most Native American Indian cultures attach special cultural significance to the Eagle and its' feathers. Eagles represent honesty, truth, majesty, strength, courage, wisdom, power and freedom. The great bird has the ability to fly higher than others, and thus has a perspective that is closer to the Creator, and differs from that of beings forced to remain closer to the earth because the Eagle spends more time in Father Sky, an element of the Spirit.

The Eagle is considered to be a messenger to God. It was given the honor of carrying the prayers of man between the World of Earth and the World of Spirit where the ancestors reside.

The wings of an Eagle represent the balance needed between male and female energy, each one dependent upon the strengths and weakness of the other.

Receiving an eagle feather is the highest honor. Feathers are awarded for acts of bravery, and are an acknowledgement of gratitude, love and ultimate respect. Wearing the eagle feather is thought to garner the Creators immediate attention, and the treasured items are to be treated with the utmost care and esteem.


	12. Chapter 12

**The Path **_**Through**_** Discomfort**

**Chapter 12**

Johnny unlocked the front door of his tiny dingy apartment. Stepping inside, he flipped on the living room light to reveal a small, sparsely furnished little flat. Inhaling deeply, he drank in the comforting scents of his abode. It felt good to be standing in his home again. It seemed like forever since he'd departed from his dwelling for work only a few short days ago. So much had happened it seemed. Sighing, Johnny turned to Roy who had come in behind him. Waving his hand in a gesture of welcome he said "come on in to my humble abode."

Roy hadn't really known what to expect when or if he'd considered where or how Johnny might live. Looking around the neatly kept apartment, he began to believe his friend had little attachment to personal possessions. There were no photos displayed in the place, tables in the room were tidy with only a few pieces of mail cluttering the coffee table. The place was small, and not in a good neighborhood.

Johnny stepped further into the living room saying "Have a seat Roy, and I'll go grab a few things." Heading down the little hall leading to the bedroom and tiny bathroom, Johnny couldn't help but consider how nice in some ways it would be just to not return with Roy to the DeSoto home today. If he stayed home, he'd be able to relax into solitude, and perhaps center himself somewhat from what had been a pretty unsettling few days. Though having some solitude was tempting, another consideration arose in his thoughts. He'd be alone, and as cherished as his independence was to him, Johnny wasn't sure he was quite ready to be alone. Besides, he was still taking those pain meds and he was pretty sure Roy wouldn't willingly take him to the station to pick up his Rover. Johnny knew there were not many groceries in the house, and he didn't really feel like shopping right now anyway. Mostly, at that particular moment in time all Johnny wanted to do was sleep. _"Damned drugs!"_ He thought.

Roy had taken a seat on the worn sofa in Johnny's living room. As Johnny walked down the hallway, Roy could guess at the thoughts going through his young partner's mind simply by observing Johnny's body language. Roy had known bringing Johnny to his own domicile might mean Johnny would choose to stay back at his own apartment rather than returning home with Roy. But Roy was hoping Johnny wouldn't insist on staying. Just in case, JoAnne had offered to cook up pot roast and rosemary potatoes with green beans and a dessert of apple pie alamode. Roy knew Johnny's favorite dessert was apple pie, and planned to tempt him with the promised treat to lure him back to the DeSoto home for at least one more night.

Johnny made short work of gathering a few essentials. He returned from his bedroom to find Roy lounging comfortably on the sofa. Taking a seat in the living room chair, Johnny leaned back wearily. The medication was beginning to hit him hard, and simply drifting off to sleep right where he'd landed sounded pretty good.

Roy could see his friend beginning to slow down and spoke up "got what you need partner?"

Johnny cracked his eyes open saying with a heavy sigh "yeah, I guess. I could just sleep right here and be fine though."

"I know you could Junior." Roy said kindly, getting to his feet. "Come on, JoAnne's making a wonderful dinner just for you, and there'll be JoAnne's special homemade apple pie for dessert. We need to run by the market on our way back home and pick up some vanilla ice cream." And Roy reached down grabbing Johnny's hand, encouraging his friend to rise from the chair.

Johnny's sleepy eyes opened at the temptation of apple pie. "oooh, geeze, apple pie." He said, with as much excitement as he could muster through his rapidly muddling brain. Sighing again, he picked up the small duffle he'd packed, and slung it over his shoulder. "You guys don't play fair." He accused as Roy led him out of the apartment, locking the door behind them.

"What do ya mean?" Roy replied, all innocence.

"Cause, I really would be fine if you left me right here. I'm tired Roy, and it does feel good to be back at my own place. I wouldn't mind stayin." Johnny remarked as his feet continued to shuffle toward Roy's car.

Roy chuckled softly. "I know Junior, and I'm sure we'll get you back here soon. Let's just wait one more night and see what Dr. Brackett says when we visit Rampart tomorrow."

"K" Johnny mumbled. The truth was, as Johnny considered things in his foggy brain, he wasn't really certain Roy's house wouldn't be better for him. Though independence was valuable to Johnny, and he hated the idea he was becoming dependent on his partner, his place seemed in some ways so very empty. There were no sounds of children playing, no smells of appetizing foods cooking, and no comforting human touch. There was something very hollow about considering bringing his still somewhat aching body home alone.

Remembering the snappy come-back he'd had for Dr. Brackett only a few short days ago when the Doctor had suggested that everyone needed someone to count on for help, Johnny now found he was perhaps just a tad bit ashamed of the remark he'd made. And it was with all those considerations; Johnny let Roy lead him to the car away from the calming yet isolating solitude of his humble abode.

Reaching the car, Roy went around to the passenger side and opened the door for his now lethargic partner. Johnny got himself seated and Roy closed the door. As the two men rode to the market, Johnny's head lolled to the side as he began to doze. Errands completed, Roy pulled into the garage at his own home. After unloading Johnny's duffle, and the bag from the market, Roy came back to the car and aided his friend in getting out of the car and entering the house where a long nap awaited.

JoAnne was in the kitchen putting the final touches on the pie she had crafted. Hearing the garage door opening, she realized her husband had returned. Quickly rinsing her hands, she slipped the pie into the oven, and hurried to go meet her mate to verify he had indeed returned _with_ their house guest.

JoAnne reached the garage just as Roy opened the doorway into the house. He smiled when he saw her, and handed her the ice cream and Johnny's duffle. Kissing her quickly he said "gonna go out and help Johnny into the house. He's a little out of it." Smiling, JoAnne accepted the burdens her husband handed to her, and turned toward the kitchen to deposit the frozen dessert into the freezer.

Roy roused Johnny enough to help him to his feet, and into the guest room for a nap. Settling Johnny in the freshly made bed, Roy draped a light blanket over his drowsy partner, and reaching over to close the drapes Roy left Johnny to rest.

Stepping into the kitchen, Roy met JoAnne's emerald gaze. "So you got him to come back home with you huh?"" JoAnne said.

"No, you did." Roy replied smiling at his wife. "Seems hot apple pie is a pretty powerful inducement for our boy."

They shared a kind hearted laugh. "Hmmm…" JoAnne considered, "I'll have to remember he can be bought. Might come in handy for the future."

Roy kissed his wife again, and excused himself to sit and make some phone calls. He first called Captain Hammer to update him on his and Johnny's condition. At Hammer's inquiry as to whether the two men would be cleared for duty the day after tomorrow Roy said he wouldn't know until the next day telling his Captain he would call after they had seen Dr. Brackett.

Next Roy called Chet, and asked if Chet would get Marco, and deliver Johnny's Rover to the DeSoto home. The phantom of course couldn't resist an opportunity to taunt his pigeon saying "so you're ready to get rid of him eh? Bet he's driving ya nuts!"

"No, actually we'd like him to stay longer, but Johnny is beginning to feel much better, and unless we adopt him, I don't think we are gonna be able to hang on to him much longer." Roy replied to Chet's unspoken request for information on how Johnny might be recovering. "But I'll be sure to let him know you were concerned about how he was feeling Chet."

"Roy, are you sure you didn't hit your head in that mine too? I did no such thing." the phantom groused. Then he chuckled very aware Roy had nailed him. Still, he wasn't about to openly show concern for his pigeon, people would worry after all!

"Oh hey Chet," Roy said "while I have you on the phone, did Johnny's uniforms ever show up?"

"Dunno, I'll check when we run by 51's. If they have, you want me to bring em?" Chet questioned.

"That'd be great! Thanks Chet." Roy replied, and then hung up the phone.

Roy's next call was to Rampart. After waiting a few a moments, he was finally connected to Dr. Brackett. He informed the Doctor on Johnny's progress inquiring how much longer the Doctor felt Johnny needed to take the pain medication, and muscle relaxers. Roy was told it would probably do Johnny good to take the medications at least until the men came in to see Dr. Brackett the following afternoon. Roy sighed deeply upon hearing the news knowing his partner, though fairly compliant at the moment, was likely to be more cantankerous as his condition continued to improve throughout the next day. Roy promised Dr. Brackett he'd do his best to make sure Johnny took the meds until the appointment scheduled for the following afternoon. With a heavy sigh, Roy hung up the phone, and set off in search of his spouse.

Several hours later, Johnny woke to mouth watering aromas. "_Oh man! It smells amazing in here! What is that? Roast beef?"_ he thought, his mouth watering followed by a loud rumble from his tummy. He sat up, pushed the blanket that had been draped over him aside, and swung his long legs around to sit up on the side of the bed. Rubbing his eyes, he yawned, and spreading his arms wide he stretched deeply, like a giant lean cat. So deep was the stretch, he winced in pain as he felt the muscles in the left side of his lower back and hip protest. _"damn! That still hurts! Gotta be more careful." _He thought to himself as he moved to stand. After taking a brief detour to the hall toilet, Johnny wondered into the living room of the DeSoto home to find Roy dozing in the recliner. JoAnne was reading a book, curled up in the corner of the sofa. As Johnny entered the room, Jo looked up from her book with a "hey Johnny, sleep well?"

Yawning yet again, Johnny nodded his head affirmatively before settling himself into the other recliner. "Gosh Jo, dinner smells incredible!" he said sniffing the air appreciatively. "Seems like all I've done since you all took me in is eat and sleep. I'm probably gonna gain ten pounds this week!"

She giggled lightly saying "that'd be good to see Johnny. It's part of my evil plan! Always did think you could stand to put some meat on those bones!" Standing now JoAnne walked by the recliner to ruffle Johnny's hair as she went toward the kitchen to begin putting dinner on the table.

Jo and Johnny's conversation roused Roy from his slumber. Opening heavy lids blue eyes turned toward Johnny. "Hey partner, good nap?" he quarried.

"Yep, it's those darned meds. All I've done is nap for days it seems. How 'bout you, good nap?" Johnny inquired.

Roy stretched throwing his arms in the air and growling like a big blond bear saying " mmmm…yup, it was good." He hadn't missed Johnny's somewhat sullen comment about the meds, not to say it had surprised him. _"Could get interesting after dinner getting him to follow Dr. Brackett's orders to continue taking those meds. Guess we are gonna have to get creative." _But Roy had an idea, and vowed to himself he'd coax his antsie partner to comply for sure with this one. Chuckling to himself, Roy crawled from his recliner to set his plan in motion. Looking back at his partner he said over his shoulder "It's almost seven, Jo said we'd be eating at seven so you probably ought to go wash up for dinner." And Roy trotted of, only limping slightly now. His ankle was feeling better too it seemed.

A few minutes later, Roy returned to the living room with freshly washed children, and the DeSoto family gathered for dinner. Johnny had arrived at the table first, and was helping JoAnne set out the delicious smelling platter and bowls. Sniffing the air appreciatively Johnny sat down at the table. Jennifer and Chris eagerly began to chatter with their new Uncle as JoAnne finished putting beverage glasses at each place. Roy went over to the sink to wash his hands, and Johnny chatting happily with the kids didn't notice Roy finishing his hygiene job, and retrieving Johnny's medication from the cabinet. After doling out the appropriate medication onto a small plate Roy set them aside for later, and joined the family for dinner.

Roast beef with rich brown gravy, diced new potatoes baked with olive oil and rosemary, fresh steamed green beans and rolls were feasted upon first. Next came apple pie warm from the oven topped with vanilla ice cream, and coffee for the adults with milk for the children. Copious amounts of food were consumed until no one at the table could take another bite. As they all sat happily chatting following the evening repast, Roy smiled and with a sly wink at his daughter he gestured toward the countertop where he had placed Johnny's medication earlier. Jennifer, understanding her Dad's request hopped down from her chair, excusing herself from the table as she went.

In a few seconds Johnny looked down to see Jennifer's adorable blond haired curls beside him. The child was peering up at him with sparkling blue eyes. She smiled sweetly at him and said "here Uncle Johnny, I brought your medicine like Daddy said I should." Then looking at Roy she said "isn't that right Daddy."

Roy and JoAnne burst out laughing. Johnny looked up at his partner with a "what the heck?" expression. Roy shrugged his shoulders saying "aaahaam….well, yes Jennifer, it is….although you really weren't supposed to tell him I asked you to bring them to him."

Johnny, who still hadn't accepted the little saucer from her tiny hands starred at Roy, an incredulous look growing on his face. "Roy?" he inquired, with a raised eyebrow.

Jennifer was having none of the potential conversation between the adults though. She tugged at Johnny's sleeve to get his attention. When his gaze turned to her she again offered the small plate to him saying "here Uncle Johnny, Dr. Brackett says your s'posed ta take your medicine and Daddy said I could be your nurse this evenin. You need to take these now." Then she smiled her most charming smile, dimples in her rosy cheeks brightening the whole room it seemed to Johnny. Seeing his resolve melting she finished with a "pllleeeassseee…." And again proffered the delicate dish.

His heart melted. What was he supposed to do? He couldn't disappoint Jennifer, even though he hadn't planned on taking any more of the meds save the antibiotics because he thought he was feeling well enough to do without them. Glancing over to Roy he scowled briefly at his conniving partner. He then looked down at the adorable little girl beside him and said "well thank you for looking out for me nurse Jennifer." And he took the medication from the plate swallowing it with the remnants of his iced tea.

JoAnne and Roy exchanged a victorious smile, a look not lost on Johnny. Jennifer took the saucer away, and after placing it on the counter top, she came back and reaching up to wrap her arms around Johnny's neck she kissed his cheek and said "good job Uncle Johnny. Thank you." Johnny pulled her up into his lap, and snuggling her he thanked her again for helping. _"She is so cute!"_ he thought, and realized he was totally smitten with the little beauty.

Children were dismissed to leave the table, and head upstairs for evening baths. Roy, Johnny and JoAnne began to clear the table. "That's dirty pool, Roy" John said accusingly.

Absolutely unrepentant Roy said smiling "I wouldn't have a clue to what you might be referring."

"uh huh, sure wouldn't." Johnny growled.

"Hey, I did call Dr. Brackett and ask if you could stop taking the pain meds and muscle relaxers. He said you should take them at least until we go over to see him tomorrow afternoon. I am just looking out for you partner." Roy quipped. _"and I knew you had no intention of taking them so enlisting a little extra help is fair in my book."_ He thought.

JoAnne, who had been rinsing dishes at the sink behind where Johnny was standing stepped up behind him silently and firmly grasped a hand around his lower left side using just enough pressure to cause Johnny to wince in pain.

"Ouch, what did ya go and do that for?" he protested moving away from her.

"Still hurts huh" she said her emerald eyes looking up into brown ones.

He knew there was no denying it now, and raised his palms in silent surrender. "Alright, alright….. yes, it still hurts a little." Johnny said.

She reached up and ruffled his hair. "A little?" JoAnne said disbelievingly raising a carefully sculpted brow. "So that's it then. You need the medication so your hip will relax and heal. There'll be no more protest." She firmly commented. Smiling gently she turned back to her task leaving Johnny to seek solace with Roy.

But turning to Roy, Johnny was reasonably certain he was outnumbered and he let the topic drop because he figured it could only get worse from here. _"These two are somethin else! They are determined I follow Brackett's orders….though I can't for the life of me figure out why it matters to them so much. Boy…..go figure!" _Johnny thought, shaking his head in dismay.

JoAnne offered to finish the dishes suggesting Roy and Johnny take their iced tea out to the back deck and enjoy the warm evening air.

The two men walked out the back door into an evening that still held pink wisps of daylight in the sky. Bits of the days warmth still lingered though a cooling breeze was beginning to whisper through the branches of the trees. Roy and Johnny sat in the darkening evening silently at first, each man preferring to be alone with his thoughts. Finally Roy broke the silence saying "How ya doin there partner?"

Silence greeted him for a long moment. Then Roy heard Johnny sigh heavily, and he said "ya know, I'm doin o.k…. Roy, I do appreciate you and Jo taking me in and all…. But…."

"You're not the kind that needs someone around to help you." Roy finished in a soft voice, the tiniest bit mockingly.

Another sigh from Johnny. "I guess I was wrong about that one huh. Maybe sometimes I might need someone…it's just hard, ya know?"

"I know Junior." Roy replied. Roy figured that if he just kept quiet Johnny would begin to process what was happening, and after waiting a bit longer, Johnny began to speak again.

"It just feels strange to have someone watching out for me like you and Jo are doin. I've been taking care of myself since I was 16. Seems like forever since anyone did what you two have done these past few days." Then Johnny paused for a long moment before continuing . "Why are ya doin this Roy? You really don't even know me?"

"That's where you are wrong partner. I know you are a good hearted guy, and you'd do the same for me and more if the need ever arose." Roy replied.

"Yeah, but that's different." Johnny said

"Different how Johnny?" Roy questioned.

The silence dragged out for a small eternity this time. Johnny's mind wasn't silent though. He thought _"Different because I'd be taking care of you. I can do that. I'm good at taking care of other people. Me?...It feels…."_ Shivering he thought _"feels weak…..don't wanna be weak."_

As if reading his mind, Roy said "So Johnny, is it that needing help, or being injured makes you feel weak?"

Unable to stop himself Johnny flinched. He hoped the darkness of the night would prevent Roy from seeing his reaction, but Roy had seen it.

"Johnny, what if our strength as human beings isn't all about brute force, or iron will? What if it also has something to do with being at ease enough to let someone else see your weaknesses? What if true strength comes _from _weakness?" Roy proposed.

Johnny shook his head, hoping to shake Roy's words out of his brain. He needed to stand up and move. Johnny rose from his seat and stepped down from the deck to pace on the soft grass below.

"That doesn't make any sense Roy." John finally said as he paced back in forth in front of Roy.

"Oh?" Roy questioned. "I think it must make perfect sense judging by your reaction.

"I don't know what you are talking about" Johnny insisted, now running his fingers through his dark hair as he walked.

Seeing Johnny's increasingly agitated state Roy chose another tactic. "Johnny, I know it's been uncomfortable for you in some ways to be here. But, I think if you'll be honest with yourself, it has been good too in lots of ways. Am I right?"

Silence…..and Johnny stopped pacing.

"_Uh…yeah! Uncomfortable isn't really the word I'd pick. Try terrifying, agonizing, … and I guess also really nice too. Hmmm… " _Johnny mused.

Johnny came over and sat on the chair next to Roy. Sitting in the chair so that he was now facing Roy, Johnny said " yeah, it's been good in some ways. You are a lucky man Roy, you have a great family."

"Thanks, but that's not exactly what I meant." Roy said understanding his friend was trying to simultaneously acknowledge Roy's remarks, while deflecting scrutiny from Johnny's experience. "It's felt good to have someone looking out for you, hasn't it?"

"_Well, it has. I can't deny it."_ Johnny thought. "yeah, but kinda strange feelin too Roy." Johnny offered.

"Well, sounds to me like it's been a while since you've had someone take care of you, and I wish I could change the past….but I can't. What I can do however is change the future. Johnny, we are partners, and we are gonna need to have one another's backs. Though I feel comfortable you'll have mine, I wonder if you realize I have signed on to be here for you as well." Roy said.

"Guess I never thought about it much." Johnny replied.

"Too late now Junior. You're stuck with me" Roy said firmly. "And that means accountability. I'll be watching out for you, whether you want me to or not. I'd imagine you already do the same for me. Right?"

"_Right again. How does he know this?"_ Johnny's mind said. "Yeah, you're right. I was watchin you limp after the rescue. Didn't think my little cut was a big deal, but you looked hurt to me so I had made up my mind to keep an eye on you." Johnny confessed.

Roy's chuckling filled the evening darkness for a few moments. Then he said "I see you hiding Johnny, have seen it for a while now. I'm the guy you don't need to hide from…..not that I'll let you anyway."

Again there was silence…..

Roy continued "You don't have to understand Junior….. You'll figure it out." Then remembering Johnny's dreams Roy continued "Remember your dreams Johnny?"

"Yeah?" John replied though he couldn't figure out what his dreams could have to do with him being squeamish letting someone see him in his helpless weakness.

"Could it be running from the weakness isn't the answer. What if standing in the discomfort is the only way through? What if only by allowing others close enough to see you as you are is the real way to gain true strength?"

Johnny shuddered at the idea saying "I'm not sure an answer like you are suggesting would ever work for a guy like me."

"MmmmHmmm…." Roy murmured thinking to himself "_You're gonna be a tough nut to crack eh Junior. Good thing I'm stubborn."_

The two sat in companionable silence for a while sipping iced tea. Finally Roy looked over at his partner noticing Johnny seemed to be having problems keeping his eyes open. Standing from his chair, Roy offered his hand to Johnny saying "Come on partner, we can talk about this another time. Let's get you in to bed before I end up carrying you."

Johnny accepted Roy's hand and allowed himself to be hoisted to his feet. _"You'll get there Junior. You'll get there. Baby steps, but you are making it."_ Roy thought as the two men re-entered the house.


	13. Chapter 13

**The Path **_**Through**_** Discomfort**

**Chapter 13**

Johnny lay down on the bed in the DeSoto guest room. This would be the fourth night he'd spent with Roy's family. Thoughtfully Johnny considered again some of the events of the past few days. If he'd predicted what his week would have been like four days ago, ending up at his partner's house wouldn't have ever crossed the radar as a possibility. Yet here he lay, in the guest room at Roy and JoAnne's place.

Mentally taking an inventory of his body, Johnny realized by comparison just how miserable he had been Friday evening when he'd been dragged into Rampart. _"Hmmm….guess I just have a high pain tolerance."_ He thought. He knew if he'd been left to his own devices, the concussion might have caused a problem. _"I suppose I may need to figure out when it's time to speak up….but I guess sometimes I'm not really sure myself."_ Then remembering how he'd felt scrutinized at the station the evening he'd been hurt, Johnny realized with his new firehouse family, it was likely "speaking up" might not be an issue. The men at 51's looked out for one-another. Though Johnny knew he had kept watch on his new crew mates, it somehow had slipped past his awareness they might also be keeping tabs on him. _"Live and learn."_ He mused.

Johnny remembered the bond he'd felt with the men at 10's. He'd been a boot there of course, and it had only seemed natural those guys might see him as a little brother. But now at 51's the bonds of men thrown together through traumatic adrenaline intensified situations were beginning to strengthen, and again he felt himself being drawn into….well…a family of sorts. _"Must be what guys mean when talking about the brotherhood of the fire service. Sort of thought that was more of a metaphor than actual reality." _Johnny pondered.

"_Tomorrow's Tuesday."_ Johnny realized. _"Wonder if Brackett is gonna clear me for duty. We're supposed to be on shift Wednesday… Bet Roy gets released for duty. His ankle seems to be doing much better." _Johnny exhaled a long sigh. _"I feel better though. Maybe I can convince Brackett…"_ Johnny's eyes slipped closed. _"I do feel better…" _he opened his eyes, blinking several times as he settled himself more comfortably into the bed. _"hmm….wonder if I'd admit if I didn't…."_ more blinks, although slower now. _"Sure, I would….o.k., I would if I really thought it was bad enough I couldn't do my job…...what's bad enough?"_ Johnny closed his eyes again, this time they didn't open. _"I do feel better…..just tired…...why? Oh …...yeah…...the pills…."_ And Johnny's respiration deepened, evening out as he drifted off to sleep.

_Johnny opened his eyes to see a deep green forest in front of him. Turning, he saw sheer walls of granite behind. Inhaling the fresh scent of life renewing itself in the warming morning sunshine, Johnny closed his eyes in appreciation of the moment. It was a perfect day to be in nature. Glancing up he saw his winged guardian dancing her way through the sun drenched heavens. Lowering his gaze now, he viewed the path before him. The passage seemed stable, and he dared stride forward toward the lush primeval landscape ahead of him. His interest grew as his ears picked up the faint sound of water trickling over stones from a bubbling brook somewhere within the cooling restful depths of luxuriant greenery. _

_The traveler trod the sacred Earth sensing the solidity of the soil beneath his steps. With each stride his feet eagerly accepted the weight of his body as he progressed in his forward trek. The gentle wind ruffled his raven hair as deep brown eyes drank in the beauty of verdant glory spread before him. Soothing sounds of water slipping musically through stones invited him to enter the edge of the forest. Viewing at last the life giving water springing from the earth in a crystal clear pool of effervescence, Johnny found a place to rest himself on a thick bed of abundant sweet smelling clover._

_Settling his fatigued body against a weather worn granite boulder, Johnny allowed the peaceful resonances of flowing liquid to soothe his weary soul. The sound of leaves rustling and small twigs snapping invited Johnny to turn his eyes toward a movement from the row of towering trees. As he watched, a large brown bear ambled from the seclusion of the woods across the pool of water from Johnny. Undeterred by the human's presence at the pool, the bear relished a morning frolic in the cooling waters. Emerging from the pond, the bear shook water droplets from blond and brown fur allowing the droplets to fly through the bright day sparkling like diamonds in the brilliant sunlight._

_Johnny saw the large beast briefly eye him, then flop onto the soft grasses rolling onto its back. The sun warmed the bear, and his human witness gazed in astonishment as the ponderous animal dozed seemingly indifferent to his observing human companion. Johnny felt honored at the sleeping bear"s trust. He sat quietly observing and eventually he too began to succumb the peacefulness of his surroundings. Warmth from the breeze and sunlight soothed him, and the waters sang to him as Johnny too felt himself drifting into relaxed slumber. _

_High above the eagle soared through the glorious morning; her message to the Creator this day would be one of hope and renewal._

* * *

><p>It was after ten when Roy heard a soft knock at his front door. He opened to door to Chet Kelly. "Hey Chet" Roy greeted his friend.<p>

"Hey Roy, sorry it's so late. It took me a while to round up Marco. Some church thing I think." Chet said holding out the keys to Johnny's Rover. "Brought Gage's Rover for ya, here are the keys. I parked it on the curb just in case you need to get out of your driveway in the morning."

"Thanks Chet. Where's Marco? You guys wanna come in for a beer or somethin?" Roy said taking the offered key from Chet's fingers.

"Nope, thanks man. It's late, and we're headed home." Chet replied.

"Hey, did Johnny's uniforms come in?" Roy inquired.

"Yep, got em. Had to drive down to headquarters to pick em up, but they're in the front seat of the Rover." Chet said as he turned to go, waving at Roy. "See ya Roy."

"Bye Chet." Roy called waving in return. "Thanks!"

Roy closed the front door as the man disappeared into the night. Hanging Johnny's car keys on the key hook inside the front door, Roy turned and walked back into the living room on his way to join the rest of the household in dreamland.

Johnny awoke early the next morning. The house was quiet, and it seemed his hosts had yet to awaken. Arising from the bed, he stretched his long lean body raising his arms as if he could reach up and touch the ceiling. The deep stretch again pulled at his tender back and hip, and he sighed in frustration at the tenacity of the injury. _"Damn, still hurts."_ He thought sighing deeply in frustration. Curiously, he investigated the injuries gently prodding with experienced fingers. "_Yup, still pretty tender."_ He concluded. There was little to be done about the situation, and Johnny trotted sleepily to the bathroom. Completing his morning routine, including a hot shower Johnny felt pretty good though, all things considered.

After dressing, Johnny quietly padded his way into the DeSoto kitchen. He filled the coffee pot with fresh fixins, and soon the brewing coffee caused a delicious aroma to began to permeate the kitchen. Johnny found a mug in the cabinet, and after the pot had brewed he poured himself a hearty cup. With mug in hand, Johnny retreated from the kitchen, out through the back door onto the deck. Dawn had just begun to break, and the sky was beginning to brighten with wisps of pink mixing into deep blue and purple.

Johnny inhaled the cool fresh morning air as it mixed with the aroma of his warm coffee. Taking a seat on one of the lounge chairs, Johnny sipped his coffee as the world begin to come alive around him He noticed night sounds beginning to give way to at first tentative, then more energetic birds chirping. A soft breeze whispered to the treetops, and sounds of light traffic began to reach his listening ears.

Johnny had no idea how long he had been sitting on the deck when a sound behind him roused his attention. Glancing over his shoulder he saw the sleepy form of his partner emerging from the house like a bear awakening from hibernation. Roy with tussled blond hair over sleepy blue eyes, a scruffy unshaven face and rumpled jammies shuffled toward Johnny with a mug of coffee in hand. Glancing down, Roy noticed Johnny's coffee cup was empty, and without so much as a word, he picked it up and turned back to the house. In a short moment, he returned bearing a full mug, and sat it down on the table between the chairs for Johnny.

"Thanks Pally" Johnny said grasping the mug, and bringing the steaming brew to his lips. Sipping gratefully, he looked over at Roy saying "Mornin."

Roy grunted in reply, and both men sat sipping their coffee in comfortable silence as the world around them brightened.

Fifteen or twenty minutes of silent sipping later, Roy turned to Johnny saying "how are you feelin this morning partner?"

"Pretty good, I'm feeling pretty good." Johnny said pleasantly.

"Really?" Roy said raising an eyebrow. "hip still sore?"

"_I think I liked you better mostly asleep."_ Johnny thought ruefully of his partner. Sighing he turned to Roy saying "Well, considering how I have been feeling, I feel great. But, since you asked….and I figure are gonna keep askin 'till I fess up, yes I'm still a little sore."

Roy chuckled saying "got that right there Junior. Glad you've decided to make it easier on me since I'm only half awake right now."

"You worry too much Roy." Johnny scoffed.

Again Roy chuckled saying "You're probably right."

Johnny got to his feet, and trotted back into the kitchen to retrieve the coffee pot. Taking the steaming carafe to the deck, he refilled both mugs and returned to the kitchen to rinse the now empty pot and start a fresh one.

Returning to the deck chair, Johnny picked up his freshly filled mug and sipped. The two men sat in comfortable silence for another few minutes. Johnny was remembering his dream from the night before. Glancing over at Roy's disheveled appearance he couldn't help but compare his friend to the bear from his dream. The mental picture of Roy shaking off water droplets and curling up on a grassy forest floor caused Johnny to chuckle to himself.

"What's so funny?" Roy inquired absently as he sipped his beverage.

"Oh, nothing really. I was just remembering a dream I had last night." Johnny said.

Remembering the dreams Johnny had previously described to him, Roy became curious inquiring "Oh? What was the dream?"

Johnny began to describe his dream to Roy. He spoke of the eagle again, and told Roy about the brown bear. Roy listened, and couldn't make the connection between the dream Johnny described and what humor might have been there. "So, I still don't get it." He said to Johnny with a puzzled expression. "What was funny then?"

Johnny chuckled again replying "Well….. actually. I was thinking when you lumbered out the door how you looked like a big 'ol bear coming out of hibernation."

"Ah." Roy acknowledged "Well thanks a lot."

"No, actually it's a compliment Roy, believe it or not." Johnny replied.

"Oh? How's that?" Roy said.

"Well, in my culture the bear is a symbol of power, strength, friendship, motherhood, teaching, healing and even dreaming." Johnny replied, and then grew silent as if deep in thought.

Roy sat silently too for a moment considering what his friend had said. The description of Johnny's dream images including the bear, and now Johnny's comparing Roy to a bear were correlations not lost on Roy. But Roy wondered if Johnny had drawn any conclusions for himself.

Turning to look at his partner Roy said "Very interesting. I guess I'm flattered." And then he stretched and growled deep in his throat.

Johnny laughed out loud at Roy's antics. Both men sat in silence for a time until Johnny spoke again. "You know, my culture believes in dreams as a way for the soul to receive guidance from the ancestors and spirit world. Animal guides aren't unusual, and often we are guided on our path through this life by them."

Roy remained silent for a few minutes. Finally he said "So your dreams are guidance then?"

"I think so Roy." Johnny replied thoughtfully. "I think they are tellin me it's o.k. to ….ya know….trust, to depend on others."

"_Wow! Good for you Junior" _Roy thought. His only reply was "Hmm."

Johnny continued "Ya know Roy, I didn't have…well …exactly what ya could call a great childhood. Well, when I was really little I did, but then later…." Johnny paused for a long while. Finally he continued awkwardly "…well anyway… It's just hard for me to realize I can …...I don't know…..depend on someone else. I've been used to depending on me….. I guess that's why …ya know….bein here with you and Jo has been….well…uh… sort of tough for me I guess."

"_Impressive Junior!" _Roy thought. Looking over at Johnny, Roy raised his mug in salute saying "I know Junior. We're glad you are here with us ya know. Jo has little brothers, and I think she's decided to adopt you. Hope you don't mind, not that it'll matter." And he drank in salute followed by a resounding chuckle.

Johnny's heart felt warmed at Roy's easy acceptance of him, and the thought of Jo viewing him as a little brother somehow pleased him deeply. "Really?" he questioned looking at Roy again. "She told you that?"

"Oh yeah." Roy replied with conviction.

"Yes she did" said JoAnne's voice from the doorway behind the men. She strode over and ruffled Johnny's hair kissing him on the top of the head.

"Hey Jo." Roy said looking up at his wife. "didn't know you were standin there."

JoAnne stepped over and kissed Roy lightly with a brief "morning sweetheart."

Johnny sat reveling in the feeling of warm welcome belonging he was experiencing. "Thanks guys." He said simply, for there was really nothing else he could say.

After a long moment of silence JoAnne said "Hey, thanks for making coffee, whoever it was. It's a real treat to wake up to the smell of coffee." Then tusseling Roy's hair she said "Making the morning coffee is usually my job."

Roy laughed saying "Johnny made the coffee."

"Thanks little brother" JoAnne said as she turned toward the door "How 'bout I make breakfast. Omelets o.k. for everyone?"

"Sounds great" both men said almost in unison.


	14. Chapter 14

**The Path **_**Through**_** Discomfort**

**Chapter 14**

JoAnne left the two men to enjoy their coffee and conversation on the deck as she directed her steps into the kitchen to get breakfast started. As she went about the meal preparation she considered the conversation she'd overheard between her husband and his partner. _"Funny how people's mind work. Not sure I'll be able to get the image of Roy as a big brown bear out of my head."_ She mused giggling softly to herself. _"Johnny does seem to be relaxing some though. I'm glad. That one somehow seems to have those lost puppy vibes that make me want to adopt him. Funny, I'm glad in a way he ended up staying with us this way."_

She of course wasn't happy her husband's young partner had been hurt, but her gratitude for the turn of events leading to his extended visit with the DeSoto family was genuine. Seeing Johnny's at first intense struggle with receiving support, and now his growing trust in his new partner gave JoAnne some measure of comfort in the notion having these two depend on one another would keep both safe. _"Besides, Johnny seems to lighten Roy up some. He is laughing more, along with worrying more I guess. But that's my hubby. He's a care taker. I think Johnny will balance him out some. Besides, I like this new partner. He seems like a really deep and noble human being under his joking light hearted façade." _And she smiled to herself as she completed the breakfast preparation.

JoAnne stirred together a wonderful warm breakfast of ham and cheese omelets with finely diced onion and avocado slices layered within. Crisp toast and icy cold orange juice completed the meal. It was fairly early yet, and she hadn't wanted to wake the children, so the table was set for the three adults. Before dishing up omelets, JoAnne stepped to the back door and called Roy and Johnny to come in and wash up for breakfast.

Seated at the kitchen table, the three friends enjoyed a wonderful morning meal. "That was a delicious breakfast Jo" Johnny said finishing his last bite of omelet, wiping his mouth with a napkin. "I never thought avocado would be good in an omelet, but it's incredible!"

JoAnne looked up from her own plate with a warm smile for Johnny saying "Glad you enjoyed it Johnny, my sister suggested the avocado and onion part of the recipe, and I have to agree it's quite tasty. I'm not sure the kids will like it, but I sure did."

"That makes three of us." Roy said patting his tummy, and tossing his crumpled napkin onto his plate with a satisfied sigh. Rising from his seat then, Roy stepped up to the cabinet above the fridge and withdrew three medication bottles for Johnny. Placing the containers on the table next to his partner Roy turned and went to the cabinet near the sink, withdrew a clean glass and stepping over to the refrigerator he filled the glass with milk and sat it on the table in front of Johnny. "Here ya go, that'll work for washing those down." Roy said Indicating the pill bottles still sitting untouched on the table.

Johnny who had been enjoying his coffee sat the cup down heavily onto the tabletop sighing. Glancing up Johnny's chocolate colored eyes met steel blue ones. "I'm feeling pretty good this morning. Not sure I need all this stuff." Johnny said fingering one of the medication bottles tentatively.

Roy shrugged saying "suit yourself, but you'll have to explain it to Brackett later today. He told me he wanted you to take those at least until he saw you this afternoon." By now Roy had refilled his own coffee cup, freshened up Jo's and Johnny's and was reclaiming his seat at the table.

Johnny sighed heavily as he thought "_Oh Great. Just what I need is to have to go in and tell Brackett I don't agree with his orders."_ Johnny shook his head with a dark expression filtering across his face. "_Do I really need this stuff?"_ Mentally he did a quick inventory of his body. His head wasn't hurting any more, though the stitches at his hair line itched a little. Moving his body a bit in his chair he detected some of the ache in the bruised hip, and a twinge in his back. _"I'd probably be just fine without the pills. But, I know Roy is gonna rat me out if I don't take 'em…..and what the heck, maybe I'll feel better for it, and Brackett will release me to go back on shift tomorrow."_ Johnny sighed again heavily, shrugged his shoulders and quickly glancing at dosage on each bottle he dispensed the appropriate number of tablets from each and tossed them into his mouth washing them down with the rich creamy milk Roy had brought.

Roy and JoAnne had both been sitting quietly sipping coffee observing Johnny. Roy watched the dark expression slip across his partner's face, knew Johnny was considering mutiny and carefully watched as his partner seemed to contemplate the repercussions around taking the medication. _"You my friend are not an ideal patient. That's probably a bad thing because I get the feeling you are a risk taker, and this is likely not the last job related injury you are going to have."_ Roy sipped his coffee again, and when Johnny swallowed his medication followed by a furtive glance in Roy's direction, Roy smiled warmly and nodded his head approvingly. "Yes I know Johnny, you don't enjoy the way those make you feel." Roy intoned. "Look at the bright side. You can nap all day if you need to."

Johnny grumbled something unintelligible under his breath, and finished off his milk.

JoAnne sat her coffee cup down, and rose from her seat to begin clearing the dishes from the table. Before lifting a single plate, she stepped over to Johnny and embraced him lightly, kissing him on the forehead as she ruffled his dark hair. "That's it little brother." And she smiled down at him.

Johnny directed his deep brown eyes upward meeting emerald eyes. He could see affection in her gaze, and he smiled as a warm feeling enveloped him. He chuckled lightly and said "Yeah, that's it. I'll be out in half an hour. I'm getting too lazy staying here. All I've done is eat and sleep for three days."

JoAnne punched him lightly on the shoulder then saying "well, how 'bout you help me clear the table then."

And together all three friends proceeded to clear the table, and clean the kitchen. Shortly after the job was complete the DeSoto children padded into the kitchen. JoAnne slipped warmed plates of ham and cheese omelets out of the oven, and the children sleepily sat at the table enjoying breakfast. Johnny and Roy retreated to shower and dress for the day.

Emerging from the bedroom freshly showered and dressed, Johnny found Roy sitting in one of the living room recliners enjoying a book. As he entered the room Johnny met Roy's gaze. "So, what besides a visit to Rampart can I expect from today? If I'm going to go back to work tomorrow, I'll need to have a uniform cleaned and I'm pretty sure I don't have any clean."

"Ah, but that's where you would be wrong." Roy replied with a sly smile.

"Huh?" Johnny questioned sprawling across the sofa. "Whada ya mean?"

"I mean, you have uniforms. Chet picked 'em up at headquarters yesterday and brought 'em over last night after you were asleep. There's a tailoring shop pretty close to your place where we can take 'em and get the pants fitted. I thought we would head over there after you've had your inevitable morning nap." Roy replied somewhat smugly.

Johnny rolled his eyes. "Yeah, inevitable nap." He said with a rueful sigh.

Then it occurred to him what Roy had said after the nap remark. Shaking his head in disbelief, Johnny mused aloud "How in the world did Chet manage to get them? I've been trying for over two months!" Again he shook his head.

"Don't know. The phantom is a mystery" Roy replied grinning. "I'll bet if you go bring the shirts and jackets in, Jo'll wash 'em up and press them when she does mine today."

"Bring 'em in?" Johnny quarried the surprise evident on his face. "Where are they?"

"I think Chet said he left 'em in the front seat of your car." Roy replied returning to his book.

Johnny raised his eyebrows "My car? It's here?" He said, sliding off the sofa to saunter to the front window. Peering out the window he saw his Land Rover parked at the curb. "Well how 'bout that!" He said. "I swear, I'll never get Chet?"

"I don't think any of us will." Roy replied from his recliner. "Your keys are on the hook there to the right of the door. Why don't you go ahead and get your uniforms and give 'em to Jo."

Johnny located his key, and opening the Desoto's front door he stepped out into the morning sunshine. Reaching his Rover, he patted the truck's hood fondly. _"Glad to see you!"_ he thought of the truck. Then curiously, he unlocked the front passenger door to find a medium sized box with his name on it. "I'll be darned." He said aloud. "Chet really did get those pencil pushers to work out my uniform snafu." Grabbing the box, he locked and closed the vehicle door before turning to walk back into the house.

Re-entering the DeSoto living room Johnny found JoAnne waiting for him with laundry basket in hand. "Here Johnny, I'll take those. Let's wash everything first so that when you get the pants hemmed they'll be ready to wear. You know how rough this Normex can be prior to washing, and I honestly feel like it shrinks a little too." And she took the box off his hands turning back for the laundry room with the package in tow.

Johnny wanted to protest that she didn't need to bother, but she'd taken charge before he even had a chance to form the words. He stood in the doorway simply staring after her retreating back. _"Wow! Roy's right. JoAnne does run a tight ship!"_ he mused as with a shrug he walked on into the living room.

As Johnny passed by Roy's recliner, Roy glanced up from the pages of his book noting the bemused look on Johnny's face. He grinned and lowered his gaze back to the pages before him waiting for what would come next.

"She's something else, isn't she?" Johnny said to Roy as he re-seated himself on the sofa.

"If by something else you mean she's a take charge kind of gal, I'd have to agree with ya." Roy said somewhat proudly.

"She doesn't have to wash and press all my uniforms. I could take 'em to the cleaners." Johnny said. He wasn't quite sure how to comprehend that his partner's wife was willing to do his laundry.

Roy chuckled fondly replying "No, she knows she doesn't have to. That's not the point really. We are all hoping you'll be well enough to return to work tomorrow, and as you said earlier, you'll need clean uniforms. It'd be nice if you had some that fit, right?" and he looked over at Johnny with a questioning expression.

"Yeah, but…" Johnny began.

"It's no big deal Junior. She will be washing my uniforms too, and to a busy mom like JoAnne a few more shirts or pants are no bother really. Besides, I've already told you….Jo has decided to adopt you." Then Roy paused grinning proudly to himself "anyway, you do need them ready to go for tomorrow, just in case and if we are going to get them tailored and ready to go they need to be washed first."

"_He says all this as if it's just a fact of life. Wow! I don't remember the last time someone laundered or pressed anything for me. It's like being a kid again or something. I guess my Mom was the last person. Hmmmm…."_ Johnny pondered as he lounged quietly on the sofa. He hadn't thought about his Mother in a long time. Somehow he knew she'd like the DeSoto family and would approve of his new friendship with them. Johnny sighed as he felt his body beginning to melt into the sofa.

Roy looked up for a second as he noticed his junior partner's slowing conversation. He watched as Johnny's eyes closed, and opened with the time between blinks growing longer until those brown eyes remained closed. Johnny's respirations also slowed, and deepened as Johnny began to slip into slumber.

Roy began to rise from his seat only to feel JoAnne's hand on his shoulder. He looked up into her sparkling green eyes as she placed her finger across her lips in a silencing motion and stepped over to the sofa to settle Johnny onto it more evenly and cover him with a light blanket. After covering him, JoAnne gently brushed a hand over Johnny's cheek before leaving him to his nap.


	15. Chapter 15

**The Path **_**Through**_** Discomfort**

**Chapter 15**

A couple hours later Johnny felt himself being gently shaken. Opening sleepy brown eyes, he looked up into the face of his partner. "Hey…..was goin on?" he sleepily slurred.

"Come on and wake up for me there Junior. We need to get going if we are going to have those pants tailored today." Roy said.

Roy stepped away from the sofa then, and Johnny eased himself into a sitting position. Johnny sat for some time dazedly unmoving. After an indeterminate period he felt the sofa sag, and Roy was sitting beside him handing him a glass of water. "Here, drink this. It'll help wake you." Roy said.

At about eleven o'clock with freshly washed and dried uniform pants in hand, Johnny and Roy left the house for the tailoring shop listed on the voucher headquarters had supplied with the uniforms. The men dropped of the uniform pants and were told they would be able to pick up the uniforms at five o'clock that afternoon. Errands were run, and a quick lunch eaten at a little hamburger stand, and the men ended up at Rampart.

"We're a little early." Roy said as he parked his car. "But maybe if it's not busy Doc'll be able to see us. If things are busy we can hang out in the lounge or something."

The plan sounded good to Johnny, and the two left Roy's car for Rampart's Emergency Department. Entering the building they found two o'clock was a great time to come to the Emergency room on a Tuesday afternoon. The place was as slow as either man had ever seen it. The pair found Dixie working on some charting at the nurse's station.

"Hey Dix." Roy greeted the head nurse.

Johnny smiled at the pretty woman saying "Hi Dix."

Dixie looked up at the duo and a bright smile filled her face. "Hey boys, how are you all doing today?" She inquired.

"Well, that's what we are here to find out" Roy replied. "Dr. Brackett said he'd see us today and let us know if we were cleared to go back to work. We are a little early though. We were supposed to be here by three."

"Well, I am sure he is in his office doing paperwork. I'll give him a call. Why don't you guys go into treatment four and wait for him." Dixie replied picking up the telephone to call Dr. Brackett.

Johnny hated hospitals, especially when he was to be the patient. As Roy herded him into the treatment room, Johnny did his best to keep from grumbling. After a short wait, Dr. Brackett swept into the room. "Roy, Johnny how are you today?" He inquired.

"Doing good Doc." Roy offered, seating himself on the rolling stool in the corner of the room.

Johnny was leaning against the wall of the exam room, arms crossed. When Dr. Brackett turned to gaze his direction, he offered a small crooked grin saying "fine Doc."

Dr. Brackett didn't miss Johnny's reluctance, and chose to begin by looking at Roy's ankle. He knelt in front of Roy, and palpated the proffered limb. "How's the ankle feeling" Brackett asked as he examined it.

Roy replied "It's still a little sore, but I can walk on it pretty well."

"Looks good Roy. I think you will be all right to return to work for your next shift." Brackett remarked.

"Great Doc. Thanks." Roy replied to the Doctor while looking over Brackett's dark hair at Johnny standing against the wall. He too could see his junior partner's unease. _"Come on Junior, you have to do this. Loosen up partner!" _Roy thought then smiled encouragingly in Johnny's direction.

Dr. Brackett finished with Roy, and stepped over to the counter against the wall to make notations in Roy's chart. Finishing his charting, and a return to work slip for Roy, he handed Roy the paper before closing the chart and picking up Johnny's records. Brackett turned to the younger man who he noticed was still standing against the wall with arms and crossed.

"Johnny, if you'll hop up on the table for me, I'll check you out." He offered.

Both Roy and Brackett eyed Johnny now. Reluctance Johnny trudged to the exam table, and with a heavy sigh seated himself upon it. Brackett turned his gaze on Roy with a raised eyebrow. Roy shrugged his shoulders, and smiled.

Dr. Brackett turned to gaze at Johnny. "How are you feeling Johnny?" He inquired as he began by taking a set of vitals.

"I'm….." Johnny began, and then glanced over Brackett's shoulder at Roy.

Roy knew Johnny was about to give the standard answer and raised his eyebrows looking at Johnny incredulously.

Johnny sighed heavily, turning his attention back to Dr. Brackett. "I'm better" he said noncommittally.

"Aah huh….." Brackett replied as he checked pupil responses. "Any dizziness, blurred vision, headaches?"

"Nope, not for a couple of days now." Johnny replied.

Brackett used the ophthalmoscope to check Johnny's eyes. "Looks good Johnny." He said when he'd finished.

"How is your hip?" Brackett continued.

Johnny sighed again. "It's still a little tender I guess." he replied reluctantly.

"Lie down on your side for me." Brackett directed.

Johnny again grudgingly complied. Brackett deftly lowered the waistband of the sweats Johnny was wearing to examine the bruised joint. After some poking and prodding the physician nodded, and readjusted Johnny's clothing.

"How are the muscle spasms? Still bothering you?" The doctor inquired of his patient.

"No, not really." Johnny replied. Again he caught Roy's expression, raised eyebrows and some surprise. Johnny crossed his arms amending his statement with a sigh. "O.K., a little sometimes I guess. But I do feel a heck of a lot better now than I did."

"Are you taking the muscle relaxers and pain medication I prescribed?" Dr. Brackett inquired as he moved over to the writing surface to make notations in Johnny's chart.

Johnny rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah, count on it." He said with more than a hint of sarcasm in his tone.

"Oh?" Dr. Brackett said looking up from the chart. He was curious about the attitude he was seeing. "Sounds like there's a story I'm missing. Why do you say it like that Johnny."

Roy could be heard chuckling softly in the corner of the room. "I think that was directed at me Doc." He said.

Johnny interrupted with "let's just say my partner over there is a very well trained paramedic Doc."

"If by well trained you mean I follow the Doctor's orders, then thank you for the compliment." Roy remarked with a smile that was a little too sticky sweet for Johnny's tastes.

Now Dr. Brackett could be heard chuckling. He walked over to stand beside Roy patting the seated man on the shoulder. "Sounds like we have a difficult patient." He teased nodding his head toward Johnny.

Johnny sat on the side of the table now, clearly uncomfortable with the conversation. After a pregnant pause of seemingly infinite length Johnny said "All right, all right… But I am doing better. Do ya think I could stop taking those pain killers and muscle relaxers now? I really don't like the way they make me feel."

Brackett chuckled again as he walked toward Johnny seated on the exam table. "Well, how 'bout you take the muscle relaxers for the rest of today and tonight. You can skip the pain meds if you feel like you don't need them. I think you should be all right to return to work tomorrow. But Johnny…." He paused and gave the young paramedic a meaningful stare. "if you begin having muscle spasms again after you stop taking the muscle relaxers, I need you to come back and see me. Deal?"

"Deal." Johnny said as he slid off the table.

"I'll keep an eye on him Doc." Roy said as he too rose.

Brackett filled out a return to work note for Johnny, and handed the now jubilant man the slip with a pat on the younger mans shoulder.

The men said their goodbyes to the Doctor, and to Dixie, and departed from Rampart. Johnny was absolutely thrilled he'd again be back in the squad with Roy for their next shift.

As Roy drove them back to the DeSoto home he said "Hey John, Jo is going to make her Chicken Ala King tonight for supper. I know we've sort of held you prisoner, but could I talk you into staying for dinner?"

Johnny chuckled. "Well, it sort of felt that way for a while." He conceded. "But I have to admit I probably wouldn't be feeling as good as I do if you guys hadn't insisted on well…ya know….everything the way you have."

Roy knew what a big thing it was for Johnny to concede he needed help from anyone, and he felt honored by his young partner's admission. But given this one was likely to end up in the same situation again, Roy realized it might not be such a bad thing to help Johnny find a way to make peace with the notion there would be times when each man might need the other's support.

"Johnny, you know we wanted to make sure you were taken care of, right?" Roy said casting a sideways glance at Johnny. "All that stuff about needing you to take your medication is just our way to help you get better. The pills are there to help you with pain, and somehow I get the impression you think by taking the medication you are admitting to some sort of weakness. You have to do what the Doctor's tell you to do in order to get over the injury."

Johnny shuddered involuntarily as somehow Roy had hit him squarely in the face with at least part of his dilemma around being injured. "I know Roy…it's just…. Well…not my thing. I don't like the way that stuff makes me feel."

"So you've said. I'm guessing that the relaxation of your system is the frightening part. Loss of control? Is that it?" Roy commented in a seemingly nonchalant manner.

Johnny leaned into the passenger door of the car in an unconscious attempt to distance himself from Roy. The younger paramedic shook his head as if to cleanse his brain of the words Roy had spoken After a long silence, Johnny again spoke, this time in a transparent attempt to change the current topic of conversation. "So Jo's making Chicken Ala King for supper huh? Never had it before. I've heard of it though. What's in it, I mean other than chicken?"

"_Oh…nice try Junior. Not your favorite discussion here I'm guessing."_ Roy thought as he chuckled to himself. "Chicken Ala King is sort of like chicken and rice with sauce. JoAnne's is really good." Roy replied. "…and you didn't answer my question Junior." Roy countered.

"I don't know Roy…..I just don't like it…." Johnny said obviously uncomfortable. "Those pills make me feel out of it, dull…and I guess yes….weak… Reminds me of when I was a kid and…." _O.K. didn't want to go there. Nope. Not going there."_ Johnny thought as his words trailed off.

"….and?" Roy said as he turned into his driveway. _"Hmm…what did happen to you as a child?"_ Roy thought as he turned to face Johnny now.

The silence stretched out between the duo. Finally Johnny said "it's nothing. Maybe you are right, maybe it's about control. I hate the way it feels like I'm losing the ability to….I don't know….I guess control my body…. I never thought about it, but there is something that scares me about the way meds drag me into sleep or something…." Johnny shuddered as if attempting to shake off the sensations.

"Have you ever considered the medication is designed to help you let go…..and by fighting it you are just making things harder for yourself?" Roy inquired.

"Nope." Johnny replied simply and opened the car door to exit the vehicle.

Roy could see his junior partner looking for a way to avoid continuing what was obviously a pretty uncomfortable topic of conversation. Every frenetic movement was a clue to Johnny's search for an escape route.

"Johnny!" Roy's piercing blue eyes fixed on his friend. "You know partner, sometimes if you try walking through the discomfort you might find the path is really shorter and easier."

Johnny met Roy's gaze now. "How could you know that Roy?" Johnny asked incredulously. "isn't it natural for a person to avoid something unpleasant? Don't you do it too?"

"Sure I do Johnny. But you and I both know sometimes things that aren't exactly pleasant are none the less necessary. Take for example starting an I.V. on a patient who needs one but is afraid of needles. You know it has to be done, and the uncomfortable part is only going to last a second. So what do we do? We distract the patient, and get it over with quickly. Right?" Roy pressed on.

"Yeah….but that's different." Johnny replied though he seemed to be considering the conversation now rather than avoiding it.

"How's it different?" Roy said. "Because we are talking about a patient and not you or me? But every now and then Junior, you or I will be the patient. I know you must have considered it. Right?"

Johnny squirmed in his seat turning his gaze away from Roy's steely blue eyes.

"Johnny?" Roy said unwilling to let the man off the hook.

Looking back at Roy Johnny sighed "No, actually I've tried NOT to think about it. I guess if I spent much time considering ending up hurt or helpless it'd slow me down. I might hesitate when I needed to act, ya know?"

"It's gonna happen Johnny, probably to both of us at one time or another." Roy pushed.

"Yeah partner, but if it was you, I could be strong for you and you wouldn't have to worry about being helpless. I would willingly have your back." Johnny said without realizing he was walking into Roy's logistical trap.

Roy smiled at Johnny now. "That's right. You would. I knew it." Roy paused for a second allowing Johnny to stand in the strength of being the care giver for a moment. And then Roy said "and when you are the one injured Junior, I'm gonna have your back….and as uncomfortable as it might be for you, I will be there to hold on and be strong for you when you can't." Another long pause while the two men's eyes remained locked and then Roy continued "And just like the patient who needs the IV but is afraid or uncooperative, I'm gonna be there to distract you and get it over with because whatever it is needs to be done to help get you better."

The two men sat in silence for a while, each considering their own thoughts. Finally Johnny broke the silence in a subdued voice saying "It's not gonna be easy Roy. You know that, right?"

Roy chuckled softly saying "I know. And I'm not gonna back off either, you know that too, right?"

Now it was Johnny turn. His laugh was a harsh sounding thing half way between humor and terror. "yeah." He said ruefully. "I've figured that one out."

After a long moment the two men climbed out of the car to enter the house and greet the DeSoto family in preparation for the evening meal. Dinner was eaten, and after gathering his belongings Johnny thanked JoAnne and Roy for their hospitality. Finally Johnny slipped behind the wheel of his Rover and drove toward home, by way of the tailor's shop. After unloading his car and stowing his uniforms and some leftovers JoAnne had sent home with him, Johnny rested comfortably on his sofa at last alone with his thoughts.

He began to consider the conversations he'd had with Roy over the past few days. Roy was right. There would likely be many times when one of them needed to depend on the strength of the other. Though Johnny had no doubt he would be capable of supporting Roy, he'd never really seriously considered how it would be to realize Roy, or anyone for that matter, would be there to support him. Considering himself as the patient was a pretty uncomfortable circumstances for Johnny. And, unlike Roy's analogy of the IV, Johnny doubted the predicament of any major injury requiring external support would be quick and easy. His soul squirmed at the thought of being weak in front of someone. But, he couldn't deny Roy's solid unyielding presence now. _"Roy, you are one stubborn person!"_ Johnny thought.

Then thinking of Roy reminded Johnny he had medication to take. Chuckling he went to his own kitchen and found the antibiotics and muscle relaxers he'd promised he'd swallow. After gulping them down with a glass of milk, Johnny went back to settle himself on his couch for a little television watching. He flipped on the set, and after settling on a movie he let the television play as his mind drifted.

"_Maybe Roy is right."_ Johnny considered. _"This isn't the last time I'm likely to get injured. I hadn't really thought about the dangerous part of the job before. I just let it come my way, and avoided as much of it as I could. But, the guys at 10's had looked out for me when I was hurt or sick. Still, not like Roy and JoAnne just did. No one took me home with them, and basically sat on me until I rested." _Johnny shuddered.

But then he had to admit there was something touching, even comforting about the DeSoto's caring for his well being. Yes, it was uncomfortable, but also appealing in some ways. He couldn't deny the stay with Roy's family made him feel truly cared for and absolutely seen in all his glory…or weakness as the case may have been. It had been uncomfortable, to say the least. But he had gotten through it, even if he had to admit he'd been sort of pushed through the discomfort by a big 'ol bear.

"_I thought being a firefighter/paramedic would leave me in a place where I would be caring for others. Never occurred to me it might also put me in a position where I would need to be cared for. It's weird how things in life seem to turn on themselves. Maybe I always saw what I wanted to see about this job…..and maybe I picked it 'cause somehow I knew coins have two sides, and …I guess so do people. Hmmmm….. Wonder if those firefighters I met as a kid ever ended up on the weak side? I suppose they did….only I wasn't around to see it….. Guess I am walking down this path now….maybe Roy has a point…. I guess the road would be straighter if I quit looking for turns…Roy…huh…..who knew?..." _Johnny mused. His thoughts began to trail off then…..And Johnny drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>He felt the muscles in his back soften where they met the sun warmed granite stone upon which his weight rested. The lyrical music of bubbling water enveloped and comforted his spirit. His soul drank in the peaceful serenity of nature as Mother Earth nurtured him. The whispering voices of the water spoke gently to his essence urging him to surrender to the strength of the life that enveloped him in this blissful place.<em>

_Soaking in the nourishment surrounding him, Johnny's eyes drifted across the sparkling crystal waters of the pool where his gaze rested on the sleeping bear. As he watched, a shadow passed over the bear while it reclined in peaceful slumber. Gracefully the eagle floated from the heavens to perch lightly upon the lush mat of greenery only inches from the quiescent beast. _

_Somehow as if sensing the Eagle's presence the slumbering bear opened his eyes. Lazily his gaze fixed on the great bird. For a long moment the two animals considered one another, as if some silent message were passing between them. And then the great Eagle spread her wings and with a great cry she took flight across the pool where brown eyes widened in surprise at her approach. Lightly she perched on sweet clover, now only inches from Johnny. He looked upon the bird, and then his attention was again drawn to the ponderous bear. _

_When Johnny observed the bear again, he found himself locking gazes with startlingly blue eyes. The bear stretched and yawned, reaching out a paw as if to draw the slender figure from his place across the pool, closer to the large animal's solid warmth. For several endless moments man and beast remained transfixed in silent communication. Neither moved as both unabashedly studied the other. _

_The Eagle gracefully lifted her body through the air then, singing her approval as she ascended into the brilliant morning. The day was full of promise, and life flourished anew. _

_Roy's voice echoed in Johnny's mind then…."….and as uncomfortable as it might be for you, I will be there to hold on and be strong for you when you can't…I'm the guy you don't have to hide from….. Relax…_ _You know partner, sometimes if you try walking through the discomfort you might find the path is really shorter and easier."_

* * *

><p>Johnny woke from his peaceful slumber early in the morning. The sun was just breaking with majestic fiery colors over the edge of the horizon. He stretched and yawned, noticing his still slightly aching body protest a night spent sleeping on the sofa. He padded into his kitchen, and fixed a batch of coffee. With warm mug in hand, Johnny went about his morning routine.<p>

A hot shower, shave and morning routine later, Johnny donned one of his fresh new uniforms, and prepared to start his day. Slipping behind the wheel of his Rover, Johnny began his journey to the firehouse. As he navigated the early morning Las Angeles traffic Johnny considered how his life had changed in just a few short days. Physically he felt relaxed and rested. Mentally he couldn't deny he was finding his new firehouse family were an asset. After the past few days with the DeSoto family Johnny's soul sensed a place of comfort had been won. Johnny whistled happily to himself as he parked in what was becoming his spot in the station 51 lot.

After stowing his gear in his locker, Johnny walked out into the apparatus bay in search of another cup of coffee. Entering the day room he found Roy, Marco and Mike had already arrived for work. The trio was sitting around the table sipping a morning brew. Johnny stepped up to the stove with a cheerful "Good mornin, good morning, good morning! How are you all doin this fine morning?"

A round of greetings from the men followed and Johnny took his place beside Roy at the kitchen table.

"Well, looks like you are feeling better amigo" Marco said to Johnny.

"Yeah, a lot better than when we hauled you out of here a few nights ago." Mike agreed.

"Yes I am!" Johnny happily agreed. "I guess that's what a few days of rest and good food will do for a fella."

"Guess so." Roy said smiling warmly as he saluted his partner with his coffee mug.

Comfortable chatter reined between the four men for a few minutes until Captain Hammer poked his head into the kitchen calling them to line up for roll call. As they donned dress hats, and formed a line in front of the squad, Chest slid into his spot in line only milliseconds before Captain Hammer opened his mouth to begin morning business.

Hammer stopped then and turning to his latest arrival said "well, I guess we know who'll be cleaning latrines today."

Chet smiled sheepishly then ducked his head uttering a quiet "yes sir, Captain sir."

Everyone chuckled, and the attention again returned to the business at hand. After roll call Johnny and Roy began their morning inventory and radio checks. Chet found his way over and began to check air bottles from the engine. Stepping up beside Johnny Chet said "Hey there Johnny boy? Looks like you are feelin better than the last time I saw you."

"yeah I am Chet, thanks for noticing." Johnny replied as he worked.

"Not looking nearly as pretty though." Chet replied with a merry twinkle in his blue eye. And he splayed his own fingers in front of him as if inspecting the nails for perfection.

Johnny rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to issue a saucy reply when he was interrupted by tones and klaxon sending the squad to a woman down call. The paramedics hastily packed up their gear, and stowed it in the squad's compartments before slipping into the vehicle. A call slip was completed and handed over, radio call acknowledged with the captains baritone "Squad 51 10-4, KMG-365," and the squad raced out of station 51 with lights blazing and siren singing.

Watching squad 51 roll out of the station Chet smiled happily to himself. The phantom had once again gotten the last word with his pigeon, and his friends were again back with their firehouse family. All was right with the world!

**The End**


End file.
